Kol ou l'homme le plus prétentieux au monde
by JayBwalk
Summary: Kol est prétentieux arrogant et sur de lui. Il énerve tout le monde. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais pourtant, Elena n'arrivera pas à lui résister bien longtemps.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

J'ai décidée de commencer cette fanfiction car il n'y en as pas beaucoup en français sur notre très cher Kol et comme je sais que plusieurs en sont fans (comme moi, haha) et bien j'ai décidée d'écrire une histoire sur ce beau brun ! :)

Cette fiction aura comme couple :

_Kol/Elena. - Klaus/Caroline. - Rebekah/Matt. - Bonnie/Damon._

* * *

**Il était dangereux, elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirer par lui. Il avait du charme, mais bien sûr, c'était un vampire. Le frère de Klaus. Et bien entendue en plus d'être un monstre de la nuit, il était arrogant, prétentieux. Il avait des plans de dingue. Et cette fois ne manqua pas la règle, il a décidé de s'inscrire au lycée de Mystic Falls, avec sa soeur et Klaus. C'était tout lui ça, tout faire pour pourrir la vie d'une personne. Elle ne le connaissait pas tellement, mais Damon et Stefan lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était un petit idiot prétentieux. Et elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire par ce vampire !**

* * *

Dans ma fiction Elena, Bonnie, Caroline et Rebekah sont amies ! Et Stefan est partis de la ville.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et que vous me laisserez des reviews ! :)

[Les chapitres mettront un certains temps à venir, je ne peux pas jongler entre tout :)!]


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

_Voici mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon, il n'est pas terrible, je l'ai fais vite fais. Le chapitre devait être mis en ligne il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connections... Je m'excuse déjà pour les nombreuses fautes, mais comme je le dis, je ne suis pas un dictionnaire sur pattes, lol. Ce chapitre est cours, mais j'essaierais de le faire un peu plus long au prochain !_

_(Je trouve que mon chapitre est nul, je suis désolé de vous écrire ça, mais il fallait bien faire un début à l'histoire. J'espère de tout coeur que vous apprécierez quand même ... )_

**LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS, SEULEMENT L'HISTOIRE SORT DE MON IMAGINATION ! Si ma fiction ressemble à d'autres, ce n'est pas fait exprès.**

* * *

Elena arriva au lycée avec un peu d'avance. Elle avait promis à Rebbekah de lui faire visiter le lycée en compagnie de Bonnie et Caroline. Elle s'en fichait de devoir faire visiter l'établissement avec la vampire de mille ans, s'était son amie après tout, mais Klaus et Kol serait là. Et bien que plus aucun danger ne planait au dessus d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher un frisson de peur l'envahir quand elle savait que Klaus n'était pas loin d'elle. Elena savait qu'il ne lui ferait plus rien, Rebekah l'avait menacer de lui faire payer s'il s'en prenait ses nouvelles amies et puis il avait un espèce de béguin pour Caroline -que seule la concernée ne semblait pas remarquer-. Mais il y avait aussi Kol. Kol le vampire arrogant et sexy. Kol qui fait tout pour embêter Elena et la faire sortir de ses gongs. Quand la jeune Gilbert croisait le regard de Kol, la colère s'insinuait toujours doucement en elle, puis elle finissait par éclater une fois chez elle. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Elle croisait le regard de cet idiot, et elle se mettait en colère. Le sourire arrogant de celui-ci n'arrangeait jamais rien. Au contraire, il semblait s'amuser chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait s'énerver et garder tout en elle. Il se comportait toujours comme un enfant, ce qui exaspérait au plus au point Rebbekah et les filles. Ainsi que ses frères. Mais bon, aujourd'hui les Mikaelson avait l'habitude avec lui. Ça faisait plus de mille ans qu'ils devaient le supporter.

**- Elena je suis ici,** cria Rebekah qui était accompagnée de ses deux frères.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur Klaus, puis sur Kol et soupira. Ce qui fit sourire les deux hommes. Elle s'approcha des Mikaelson, la tête baissée se préparant mentalement à affronter Kol et ses remarques un peu beaucoup déplacée. Le vampire avait beau être vraiment très galant et charmeur, Elena ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il avait un peu trop confiance en lui ce qui faisait qu'il agacait Elena au plus au point. "Il n'est pas si terrible." se répétait intérieurement Elena, mais malgré ses nombreux effort pour croire que Kol était assez cool, rien n'y faisait. Il avait ce regard qui l'a mettait hors d'elle. Le genre de regard qu'un garçon utilisait pour dire _"Tu peux courir, faire ce que tu veux, je t'attraperais toujours et tu finiras bien dans mon lit._" Eh bien, il allait courir ce très cher Kol, car Elena n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire, elle n'avait pas peur de lui !... Enfin si un peu, mais l'avouer à Kol serais une chose difficile à faire. Lui qui avait déjà un ego surdimenssioné , il grossirait en apprenant qu'Elena avait un peu peur de lui. Et il prendrait un plaisir à la terroriser plus. Non, jamais de la vie il ne devait savoir qu'Elena avait un peu peur de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne devait rien savoir sur Elena, bien qu'il soit un petit peu tard étant donné qu'il s'est renseigné sur cette dernière.

**- Salut Elena !** s'exclama la blonde en prenant son amie dans les bras.  
**- Salut Rebbekah. Klaus, Kol,** dit-elle en faisant un petit signe de la tête pour leurs dire bonjour.  
**- Salut beauté !**  
**- Kol arrête ça tout de suite, cesse de draguer Elena, elle ne veut pas de toi,** dit Klaus.** Bonjour Elena. Ne fais pas attention à cet idiot. Et ne lui donne pas l'attention qu'il cherche auprès de toi non plus.**

"_Si Kol pouvait prendre exemple sur son frère ce serait magique !_" pensa Elena. Elle en avait assez de devoir subir les plans de dragues du plus jeunes des Mikaelson. Pouvait-il comprendre que dans la vie, il n'obtenait pas tout ce qu'il voulait ? Non, bien sûr que non, monsieur avait vécu au temps des moines et il avait tout ce qu'il voulait en un claquement de doigts. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus du tout pareil, on n'était plus dans ce monde où tout ce qu'il voulait il l'avait, dans ce monde, il n'était plus traité comme un prince. Il n'aurait pas Elena, et elle allait se charger de lui faire montrer. Elle n'était pas un objet avec lequel on s'amusait et puis qu'on jetait. Et puis même ! Rien qu'en pensant coucher avec Kol donnait envie de vomir à la brune. "_Coucher avec Kol ? Non mais qu'elle horreur !_" hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Oui il est un peu -ok beaucoup - sexy, mais il ne faut pas avoir de relations avec lui, même si là dedans il n'y aurait que des parties de jambes en l'air, étant donné que Kol ne sait pas aimer, le seul amour qu'il arrive à donner est pour ses frères et sa soeur.

**- Bon allez Elena, fais nous montrer cet abominable lycée dans lequel on va devoir rester pour un très long moment !**  
**- Oh oui tiens, et par la même occasion fais moi montrer qu'elle filles je pourrait me faire... Ne me regarde pas comme ça Klaus, je reste un homme avec des envies !**  
**- Irrécupérables,** marmonna Klaus.

Elena approuva d'un signe de têtes les dires de Klaus. Kol était irrécupérable et plus encore. Elena regarda autour d'elle pour tenter d'apercevoir Bonnie ou Caroline, mais aucune des deux filles ne semblait être là, ce qui agaca fortement Elena. Pourquoi ses amies étaient-elles en retard alors qu'elles lui avaient promis d'être à l'heure pour ne pas la laisser face aux deux frères Mikaelson ? "_Super les amies, elles me laissent avec ces deux dingues de la vie ! Non mais elles vont prendre cher ces deux là !_" pensa-t-elle. Elena ne voulait pas rester en compagnie des deux hommes, ils lui faisait peur, mais le plus était le regard charmeur de Kol, elle savait que s'il continuait dans cette direction, elle allait tomber sous son charme, et ça, c'était une chose à éviter.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ces deux là ? Elles m'avaient promis de ne pas me laisser seule avec ce Kol machin chose, tu vas voir quand je vais les attraper, elle ne vont pas en ressortir vivante !** murmura la jeune Gilbert et s'écartant légèrement de Rebekah, Klaus et Kol, même si elle savait qu'ils l'entendait parfaitement.  
**- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi beautés ? Dommmage, moi qui avait de nombreuses idées pour te faire céder et que tu vienne dans mon lit !**  
**- Mais tais toi Kol, tu ne vois pas que tu l'agace !**  
**- Arrête d'hurler Beka,** dit simplement le plus jeune de la fratrie Mikaelson.

Elena poussa un petit cris de rage et s'en alla dans le lycée, sous les rires de Kol. Klaus lui levait les yeux au ciel. Lui qui avait promis Rebekah d'essayer de se faire pardonner pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à Elena, ça n'allait pas être facile avec Kol qui faisait son dragueur de service. Elle penserait sûrement que Klaus est comme lui (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux) et qu'il voulait la mettre dans son lit et ne voudrais pas lui pardonner et sa soeur ne le lacherait pas jusqu' temps qu'Elena accepterais ses excuses. Bref, tout sa, ça n'allait pas être du tout simple avec monsieur Kol qui faisait son bordel pour draguer cette pauvre Elena qui ne savait plus où se mettre sous les remarques de son jeune frère. Mais il ferait de son mieux, il tenait toujours ses promesses, et cette fois n'allait pas chapper la règle ! Il ne voulait pas décevoir sa soeur. Il l'avait déjà assez déçu.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie et Caroline daignèrent enfin montrer le bout de leurs nez, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'hybride. Caroline lui plaisait, mais bien sûr celle-ci n'en savait rien du tout. Les seuls qui était au courant pour son attachement envers la blonde était ses frères et sa soeur, et il les avait carrément menacés pour qu'ils n'avoue rien à la jeune vampire. Mais il devait se douter qu'un jour Kol ferait une gaffe. Qui n'était pas tellement une gaffe, car connaissant Kol, il faisait tout pour embêter son frère et le mettre mal l'aise.

**- Oh la blondasse de Klaus !**  
**- De quoi ?**  
**- Oh rien, tu savais pas que mon frère avait un espèce de bégu...**  
**- Kol, ta gueule !** s'exclama Klaus.

Caroline et Bonnie se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien au comportement de l'hybride, mais ne relevèrent pas. Elles allèrent vers Rebekah et la prirent dans les bras.

**- Elena n'est pas ici ?** demande Caroline.  
**- Dans les toilettes.**  
**- Que fait-elle là-bas ? Je veux dire, Elena nous avais promis de nous attendre sur le parking.**  
**- Disons que mon très cher frère, l'idiot qu'est Kol, la fait fuire en la mettant dans ses plans dragues complètement nul,** dit Klaus.  
**- Ah bah c'est malin ça !**

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour femmes, sous les regards de Klaus et Kol. Elle réussirent calmer la soudaine colère d'Elena, et sortirent toutes les quatres pour rejoindres les deux frères Mikaelson, et enfin leurs faire visiter le lycée de Mystic Falls. Elena restait éloignée le plus possible de Kol, essayant d'avancer le plus vite possible, pour finir de leurs faire visiter le plus vite possible. Chose complètement idiote. Surtout quand on savait qu'ils étaient dotés d'une vitesse surnaturelle. "_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas allez aussi vite qu'eux ? C'est pas juste qu'il n'y est que les êtres surnaturels qui ont de la vitesse !_" pensa la brune.

**- Alors, ici c'est le gymnase... Ici les vestiaires...**  
**- Où on pourrait faire de vilaine choses toi et moi,** dit Kol en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
**- Non mais je rêve ! Ecoute moi bien monsieur le prétentieux, jamais je ne serais dans ton lit ! Jamais tu ne coucheras avec moi ! Alors arrête ton plan drague tout de suite, parce qu'il ne marche pas avec moi !**

Les yeux d'Elena semblait jeter des éclairs. Klaus, qui était un peu l'arrière de Kol, pouffa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention d'Elena. Elle fronça les sourcils, sous la colère qui s'imisait peu à peu en elle. Ce petit con prétentieux qu'était Kol la mettait hors d'elle, mais si en plus Klaus en rajoutait, ça n'allait pas le faire. La brune s'approche de Klaus et le pointa du doigt avant de grogner un :

**- Ça t'amuse toi ?**  
**- Oh oui, beaucoup même.**  
**- Ecoutez moi bien vous deux, vous arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Et toi Kol, plus jamais tu ne fais d'allusion comme celle-ci. Sur ce, on se retrouve plus tard !**

Elle tourna les talons et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction de la salle de cours. Une heure de maths. Une heure où elle se ferait bien chier. Faire des calculs et toutes sortes d'autres choses avec des nombres n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle préférait. Elle, elle était plutôt branchée histoire, ou même sport. Mais pas maths.

L'heure passa lentement, au plus grand malheur d'Elena, qui ne supportait plus d'être enfermée dans cette pièce à jouer avec des nombres. Et lorsque la sonnerie sonna enfin, la jeune fille ne mis même pas une minute sortir de la salle. Prise dans son élan, elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait devant elle, et lui fonça dedans. Aussitôt ses fesses rencontrèrent le sol dur et ses affaires se répandirent tout autour d'elle.

**- Et merde !** Siffla-t-elle.  
**- Besoin d'aide beauté ?**  
**- Va gentiment te faire voir Kol !**  
**- Hin hin, on ne me dit pas "va te faire voir" à moi.**  
**- Et qu'est-ce qu'on te dit alors ?**  
**- Que je suis le plus beau, le plus sexy, le...**  
**- Le plus prétentieux aussi** ? le coupa-t-elle. **Bye !**

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui enlever ce fichu sourire qu'il avait toujours collé sur les lèvres. Pourquoi ce mec était-il aussi prétentieux ?... Ah oui, il fallait de tout pour faire un monde ! Mais tout de même. Elena n'avait jamais supporter ce genre de garçon. Qui en avait que pour sa petite personne. Un peu le genre de Kol. Comment son amie Rebekah faisait-elle pour réussir supporter son frère ? Si Jérémy était comme ça, Elena l'aurait déjà remit dans le droit chemin. Mais Kol ne pouvait plus changer aujourd'hui, cela faisait plus de mille ans qu'il avait ce caractère de petit prétentieux. Mais les miracles existent... Après tout, Klaus à bien changer lui... Mais lui a le béguin pour Caroline et c'est en parti pour cette dernière qu'il a changer. Comment voudrait-il plaire à Caroline s'il était toujours le même ?

**- Attends Elena !**  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Kol ? Tu n'as pas compris que je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une discussion avec toi ? D'ailleurs, t'adresser la parole est déjà un effort pour moi. Maintenant pousse toi de mon chemin et laisse moi passer.**  
**- Du caractère, j'adore.**

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard noir avant de l'esquiver et de poursuivre sa route. Mais elle aurait du se douter que Kol n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Alors il repassa devant elle, et s'appuya contre un casier, ne lui laissant pas de place pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau fuir. Il avait son sourire arrogant collé aux lèvres, ce qui énervait encore un peu plus la brune. Vraiment, elle ne supportait plus de voir cet homme ! Elle avait envie de lui donner une claque ! Oh ça oui !

**- Tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'ai dit de te tirer !** siffla-t-elle.  
**- Du calme tigresse ! ... Ok c'est bon je n'ai rien dit !**  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Kol ?**  
**- En fait, Rebbekah ma demander de te prévenir que ce soir Bonnie, Caroline et toi vous devez venir à la maison. Apparemment c'est soirée filles.**  
**- Dit lui que c'est d'accord.**

Et cette fois-ci il la laissa passer et elle se dépêcha de quitter ce couloir, où Kol était. Lui, il la regardait partir, un sourire en coin, il aimait bien l'embêter. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère, tout ce qu'il aime. Mais elle, elle semblait le détester. Ce qui lui donnait une raison de plus de la pousser bout. Du Kol Mikaelson tout cracher ça. Il commença alors à imaginer un plan pour faire tomber Elena dans ses bras, et une idée lui vint en tête. "_Je suis un géni, oh mon dieu je m'aime !_" pensa-t-il.

**- Kol, quel est ce sourire sur ton visage ?**  
**- Oh rien ma soeur.**  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginer encore ? Si c'est un de tes plans foireux pour te mettre une fille dans ton lit, ou encore pour me faire chier moi, ou Klaus, ou même Elijah, tu oubli de suite. Parce que sinon je ferais en sorte de te la faire oublier ta stupide idée !**  
**- Relax barbie, laisse faire le pro.**

Et il s'en alla, laissant sa soeur avec sa colère qui grandissait de plus en plus chaque minutes qui passait. Bon sang. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mérité un frère comme lui ? Elle avait toujours été sage, ne demandant qu'un peu d'attention, et elle avait eu un petit frère con... Ok non, elle n'avait pas été si sage que ça !

* * *

Review please ! :)

J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! xx


	3. Chapter 3

BONJOUR !

_Voici le chapitre deux ! Comme le premier, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fais. Excusez mes erreurs, je ne prends pas le temps de vérifier s'il y 'en a. Ce chapitre est court blablabla mais je fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir mettre des chapitres en ligne le plus vite possible. Malheureusement ce n'est pas toujours facile vue que j'écris une autre fiction sur Kol et que je me consacre beaucoup dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

PS : J'ai décidée de ne pas mettre Bonnie avec Damon mais avec... Elijah. Je n'ai jamais lue de fiction où notre petite sorcière est en couple avec notre beau Elijah, alors je voulais essayer. Bref, j'espère que ça donnera un bon truc quand même :).

**LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS, SEULEMENT L'HISTOIRE SORT DE MON IMAGINATION ! Si ma fiction ressemble à d'autres, ce n'est pas fait exprès.**

* * *

La jeune fille regarda la porte du manoir des Mikaelson. Il était encore temps qu'elle fasse demi tour. Elle avait très envie de passer une bonne soirée avec Rebbekah, Caroline et Bonnie, mais il y aurait sans aucun doutes Klaus et Kol. Et être en compagnie de ces deux là ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout avec Kol. Car après tout, il était Kol Mikaelson le vampire un peu beaucoup trop sur de lui. Elle soupira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage et s'apprêta à sonner lorsque la grande porte s'ouvrit. Sur Kol. Il ne manquait plus que sa. Elle espérait que sa soirée avec ses amies ne serait pas gâchée par ce prétentieux. Sinon il allait l'entendre. Elle ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour le remettre sa place. Il ne méritait que ça, qu'on lui dise qu'il n'obtenait pas tout ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne faisait pas ce qui lui plaisait non plus. Et s'il osait gâcher sa soirée avec ses amies, elle se ferait un plaisir de demander à Elijah ou Klaus de botter le cul de leurs petit frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui refuser ça, elle était même presque sure qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, foutre un bon coup de pied au derrière de Kol.

**- Elena,** souria-t-il. **Entre je t'en pris.**

Elle ne lui donna aucune réponse et rentra. Toutes ses amies étaient déjà arrivées, et étaient assises sur le canapés à parler entre elles. Elle n'eut le temps de rien dire que Kol lui prit son sac et s'en alla après qu'il eu dit "_J'emmène tes affaires dans la chambre de Rebbekah. Va t'installer avec eux._" La brune fit un petit sourire. Très petit. Il ne fallait pas montrer ce prétentieux qu'elle appréciait ses manières d'homme galant. Ça lui changeait vraiment du Kol de d'habitude. Lui qui était si... Kol, là il était trangement galant, et un peu cool. Mais juste un peu. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin en disant que ça lui plaisait qu'il soit comme ça ce soir. D'ailleurs ça ne lui plaisait pas, ce mec était toujours aussi agaçant... Et vraiment beau, il fallait bien l'avouer.

**- Assied toi Elena,** dit Elijah. **Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?**  
**- Euh non... Juste que vous fassiez en sorte que Kol reste le plus éloigné de moi,** marmonna-t-elle.  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui-là ?**  
**- Il joue de ses charmes avec Elena.**

Elijah hocha la tête. Comme pour faire croire à la jeune fille qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle endurait lorsque Kol la draguait. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Kol n'avait jamais essayer de le draguer lui.. Si ? Elena pouffa de rire. Essayer d'imaginer Kol en train de draguer son grand frère avait quelques chose de très... amusant. Les têtes des autres filles se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elles l'entendirent, mais elle leurs fit signe qu'elle leurs expliquerait plus tard. Elle n'allait pas leurs expliquer la situation alors que Kol et Elijah se trouvait dans la même maison qu'elle et que quoi qu'elle dirait, il l'entendrait. Aaah, parfois ce n'était pas cool d'être amie avec des vampires dont l'ouïe est sur développé. Même s'ils étaient à plus d'un kilomètre, ils pouvaient entendre ce qu'elle disait.

**- Dit Elena, j'ai croisée Jérémy tout à l'heure, il semblait vraiment... Perturbé et en colère et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive ?** demanda Caroline.  
**- Oh si... En fait... Il ne me comprend pas. Il essaye de me convaincre de ne pas être amie avec Rebekkah ou l'un de ses frères. Il a beau être mon petit frère et je l'adore plus que tout, mais il n'a pas à décider de ma vie, je peux très bien être amie avec Rebbekah ou avec l'un des frères si je le souhaite !**  
**- Même avez moi ?** demanda Kol en revenant.  
**- Ouais, même avec toi. Même si cela me semble presque impossible.**

Il prit places aux cotés de ses frères, face aux filles et donc face Elena et souria. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle le vit lui regarder les jambes, qui n'était pas couvertes, vue qu'elle portait une jupe assez courte. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que l'attention de Kol se porte sur elle et non sur une autre jeune fille ? Elle détourna le regard vers ses amies et prit elle aussi part à la conversation qui se portait vers... Matt ! Apparement Rebbekah craquait pour le beau blond aux yeux bleus, et ses amies essayait de trouver une idée pour les rapprocher. Elle se promi de faire son possible pour les faire devenir au moins amis, et peut-être un peu plus si elle voyait que ça collait entre les deux. Elle voulait vraiment voir ses deux amis heureux, ils avaient tout deux pas eu une vie des plus facile et un peu de bonheur ne leurs ferait pas de mal. Et quoi de mieux pour être heureux qu'être en couple. Sauf que bien entendu, sortir avec quelqu'un n'a pas toujours que du bon malheureusement...

**- Et toi Elena, des nouvelles de Stefan le fugueur ?** demanda doucement Bonnie.

Elena eu un regard triste l'espace d'une seconde mais se reprit très rapidement. Stefan était partis, il avait quitté la ville de son plan grès, elle devait passer à autre chose ! Elle n'allait pas rester sur l'épisode "_Stefan s'est tirés, il n'en avait rien foutre de toi_" toute sa vie, elle n'allait pas mettre son bonheur de cotés pour cet idiot de première classe qui ne méritait même pas son attention !

**- Non et si tu veux savoir, je m'en fou complètement. Il est parti, c'est bien pour lui, ce n'est plus mon problème maintenant. Après tout il ne devait pas m'aimer pour partir comme un voleur. Ce n'est qu'un imbécile, idiot, manipulateur qui as essayer de me faire croire en son amour, et malheureusement pour moi, ça à marcher. J'aurais pu être beaucoup plus heureuse sans lui et son bordel qu'il à apporter dans ma vie !** Siffla Elena.  
**- Whoo, tu lui en veux à Stefan dit donc, et pas d'autre mecs en vue ?**  
**- Non, pour moi les garçons c'est fini pour un moment. Je préfère me consacrer à mes études, obtenir mon diplôme, avoir une place pour une bonne université et adieu Mystic Falls et tout ces problèmes ! Mais on as assez parler de moi, Caroline, Bonnie un garçon en vue ?**  
**- Ah hum... Si on pouvait parler de ça un peu plus tard Elena, ça m'arrangerait fortement.**

Rebbekah pouffa de rire et Caroline lui envoya un regard noir. Tous avait remarqué que la jeune Forbes portait de l'attention à Klaus, mais pas le concerné. C'était un peu comme dans l'autre sens. Klaus portait de l'attention à Caroline mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le remarquer. C'était toujours comme ça. Des gens qui s'aiment, qui ne le remarque pas, qui ne s'avoue pas leurs sentiments puis du jour au lendemain, bam plus rien. Même les plus fortes amitiés qui cachait tout sentiments finissait bien par se briser et cela faisait encore plus mal.

**- Bref, arrêtons le sujet "amour", ce n'est pas une bonne idée de parler de ça alors qu'une d'entre nous sort tout juste d'une relation des plus difficile,** dit Rebbekah. **Avez vous des idées de ce qu'on pourrait faire ?**  
**- Moi j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne pense pas que les garçons seront tentés.**  
**- Dit toujours.**  
**- On va jouer à ... ACTION OU VÉRITÉ !** s'écria Caroline.  
**- Euh c'est quoi ?**  
**- Oh non mon dieu, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas ce jeu ?**

**- On as plus de mille ans très chère et si tu n'as pas oublier, certains d'entres on été enfermés dans un cercueil, donc explique moi c'est quoi ce jeu que vous semblez toutes appréciez vue le grand sourire qu'il y a sur vos visage.**

**- Action ou vérité c'est le jeu qui ne se démodera jamais !**

Caroline regarda Elena, Bonnie puis Rebbekah qui aquiscèrent, lui faisant comprendre qu'elles seraient de la partie. Elle ria doucement quand elle vit les yeux des hommes - sauf Klaus - qui ne comprenait pas quel était ce jeu. Un peu normal étant donné qu'il avait été enfermés pendant de très longues années

**- Action ou vérité ... En fait, il y a quelqu'un qui demande à un autre s'il veux action ou vérité, l'autre choisis. Si tu as choisis vérité on te pose une question et tu dois répondre mais attention, interdit de mentir. Si tu réponds action, eh bien tu as une action, et bien sûr pour ce petit jeu n'oublions pas... l'alcool !** s'exclama-t-elle toute heureuse.  
**- Des actions et de l'alcool ? Compte sur moi pour jouer !**

Kol, qui d'autre ? Depuis qu'il avait été réveiller il avait une sorte de "passion" pour les petites fête où il y avait de l'alcool. Les deux autres semblèrent peser le pour et le contre. Devaient-ils jouer à ce jeu ou non ? D'un cotés ils n'avaient pas tellement envie, mais d'un autres, ils étaient plus que d'accord pour jouer. _"Oh et puis, ce serait l'occasion de poser des questions à mademoiselle Caroline Forbes"_, pensa Klaus.

**- Je joue !**  
**- Je serais aussi de la partie. Je reviens dans quelques minutes, le temps de trouver quelques bouteilles l'alcool.**  
**- Elijah, prend ce que tu as de plus fort pour moi, je veux juste oublier ma vie merdique un moment.**  
**- Elena ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**  
**- Allez, s'il te plais.**  
**- Très bien c'est d'accord,** dit-il quand il vit qu'elle semblait vraiment prête à tout pour le convaincre de lui ramener de l'alcool fort. **Mais si tu finis complètement pompette, ce ne seras pas de ma faute mais de la tienne.**

Ouais, Elena avait vraiment envie d'oublier pendant au moins deux minutes qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon qu'elle croyait normal mais qui s'avérait être un vampire idiot et qu'en plus de cela, il s'étais bien joué d'elle.

Il revint même pas deux minutes plus tard et s'asseya dans le cercle qu'ils avaient formés pour jouer. Bonnie était à ses cotés. Il tendit des bouteilles à tout le monde avec des verre, Elena elle déboucha sa bouteille et bu directement au goulot sous les sifflements de tous.. Tous sauf Caroline et Bonnie ne pensait pas Elena capable de boire de l'alcool comme ça.

**- Whoooo, c'est qu'elle se lâche la petite Elena.**  
**- Besoin de décompresser. Et l'alcool est un très bon moyen pour oublier ses problèmes.**  
**- En tout cas, c'était diaboliquement sexy,** ria Caroline.  
**- Je ne peux qu'approuver ce qu'à dit la blondasse,** renchérit Kol.

Les joues d'Elena prirent une jolie teinte rosée, et enfin leurs jeu commença. Ce fut Rebbekah qui commenca en se tournant vers Elena.

**- Très chère Elena, action ou vérité ?**  
**- Action !**  
**- Tu sais Elena, tu n'aurais jamais du choisir action avec Rebbekah,** souria Elijah.  
**- J'aime les défis.**  
**- Donc alors... Tu va te déshabiller pour être en sous-vêtements.**  
**- Rebbekah !** s'exclama Bonnie.** Un genre de streap-tease ? Non mais tu n'est pas sérieuse là ? On est en présence d'hommes je te rappelle, et Elena n'est pas... Fin, elle est pudique et je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait le faire et...**  
**- Bonnie relax,** dit Elena. **Je peux le faire mais je me débarrasse que de mon haut, ma jupe reste sur mon corps.**  
**- Très bien, enlève moi donc ce haut ! de toute façon, ta juste finiras bien par partir,** ria Rebbekah.

Elena fit ce que Rebbekah lui avait demander en grimacant. Pourquoi avait-elle répondue action ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais du, à moins qu'elle ne soit qu'en présence des filles, mais non. Si seulement elle aurait choisie vérité ! Et le regard que porte Kol sur elle la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle était rouge de honte. Et cet homme semblait apprécié ce qu'il voyait, vue le regard qu'il portait sur elle et le sourire qui était coll sur son visage. _"C'est ça, profite mon grand, quand ce seras ton tour, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais moi aussi te mettre mal à l'aise ! Je vais te le faire partir ton stupide sourire moi !_ " pensa-t-elle. Mais comment mettre cet idiot de Kol mal à l'aise ? Elle était presque que sure que s'il se mettait nu, il n'aurait même pas honte, et ne serait pas gêné non plus.

**- Caroline, action ou vérité ?**  
**- Hum, à mon avis tu veux te venger de ce que t'a fait faire Rebbekah sur n'importe qui alors... Je vais dire vérité. Simple mesure de sécurité, je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire faire.**  
**- Très bien, quel est la plus grande... hum "expérience" que tu as fait avec un homme ?** demanda Elena l'air de rien en avalant une gorgée de l'alcool qui en passant était assez forte.  
**- Elena mais... Ok je suis obligée de répondre donc... Hum c'était... dans les toilettes du lycée... Et non je ne dirais rien de plus... Bordel Elena c'était quoi cette question merdique ? C'est personnel ce genre de chose et toi tu... Han mais arrête de rire ! **  
**- Juste une petite vengeance mais Rebbekah, attend toi aussi avoir un truc du genre, vous m'avez foutu la honte, je vais faire de même avec vous tous**.

Bonnie ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la règle et qu'elle aurait soit une question gênante ou soit une action gênante. Bref, c'était très mal partie s'ils allaient tous dans ce sens, mais bon, c'était le jeu et s'amuser un peu ne faisait pas de mal. Quitte à se retrouver à moitié nue dans un salon où il avait trois hommes vampires. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait la tuer..

**- Ouais bref, Kol, action ou vérité ?**  
**- ACTION ! Je ne suis pas un froussard moi, je prend toute action,** souria-t-il.  
**- Elena tu va hurler...** murmura Caroline pour elle-même. **Donc alors on va mettre de la musique douce ou sexy, un truc du genre et Kol tu va... Danser coller serrer contre mademoiselle Elena. Attention, tu te met torse nue Kol.**  
**- Quoi ?** s'écria la concernée.** Danser un coller serrer avec ce mec qui me détaille comme s'il allait me bouffer ? Bordel Caroline, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse là ! Trouve autre chose, mais pas ça je t'en prie !**  
**- Moi aussi j'ai ma petite vengeance Elena.**

Elle se leva alla mettre en route la chaine hi-fi et choisit une chanson qui pourrait aller avec l'action qu'elle avait donnée à Kol. Quand elle eut enfin trouver après quelques minutes de recherches et un "Vous avez pas de bonnes musiques sexy pour ces deux là ?" elle trouva enfin une musique. Elle fit un sourire diabolique à Elena et mit la musique, alors que Kol commencait à s'approcher d'Elena d'une démarche féline. La brune ne savait plus où se mettre. Et cela semblait tous les amuser dans cette pièce sauf elle et Kol. Enfin si lui était amusé, mais il ne riait pas, trop absorbé à regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux qui se sentait défaillir en voyant la lueur dans le regard de Kol. Non, elle ne devait pas céder, elle allait résister à ce vampire diaboliquement sexy. Elle n'allait pas tomber aussi facilement dans le lit de Kol Mikaelson ! Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il la vide de son sang pendant qu'ils feraient l'amour. Et puis, elle en avait pas en envie. Malgré la petite attirance qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de Kol. Elle le trouvais beau, ça s'arrêtait là.

**- Relax poupée, je vais pas te manger,** lui chuchota Kol à l'oreille tout en commençant à danser contre elle. **Quoi que..**

Elle essaya de respirer calmement et de faire calmer les battements de son coeur, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher, en voyant le sourire satisfait de Kol. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et sourit de façon provocatrice au vampire qui dansait contre elle. Il voulait jouer ? Et bien ils allaient jouer. Il ne serait pas le seul à la rendre folle, elle allait aussi lui en faire baver. Au bout d'une minute, Kol finit par retourner s'asseoir, laissant une Elena complètement choquée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle s'était laissée faire de cette façon, elle aurait pu le repousser un peu pour pas que leurs corps ne se touche, mais non, au lieu de ça elle avait aimer être aussi proche de Kol. Et ça, c'était mal. Vraiment très mal. Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par cet homme, elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse. Bien que cela soit très peu probable, Kol n'aime personne a pars lui. Elle reprit sa bouteille et la termina. Et elle en redemandas une à Klaus, qui lui tenda de l'alcool avec un sourire moqueur. Apparement il semblait avoir remarqué que la jeune fille était complètement déboussolée suite à la petite danse que lui avait fait son frère. Et sérieusement, ça l'amusait. La voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate avait un petit cotés très... Drôle.

**- Donc Klaus, action ou vérité mon frère ?**  
**- Vérité.**  
**- Avoue qu'en ce moment tu es en plein kiff sur une fille.**  
**- Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, ouais je suis intéressé par une fille en ce moment.**

**_..._**

Les quatres jeunes filles se retrouvaient dans la chambre de Rebbekah, elle parlait, tout en essayant toute sortes de vêtements appartenant à Rebbekah. Caroline était toute heureuse en voyant l'immense garde robe de la soeur de Klaus, elle qui adorait la mode et les vêtements en tout genre, elle ne pouvait qu'adorer tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'armoire de Rebbekah.  
Alors qu'Elena continuait de regarder les robes, Rebbekah se retourna vers elle, un grand sourire au visage. Elle aussi avait très bien remarqué que la danse qu'avait fait son petit frère à la jeune Guilbert l'avait complètement retournée. D'ailleurs, tous l'avait vue, mais n'avait rien dit, n'ayant pas envie de "gâcher" le petit moment de Kol et Elena.

**- Elena, dit moi, c'était quoi tout ces rougissements quand Kol te regardait ?**  
**- Moi, rougir ? Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. **  
**- Ouhhh la menteuse !** s'exclama Bonnie. **On as tous remarqué que tu était... Tu n'est pas insensible au charme de monsieur Kol Mikaelson, avoue le.**  
**- Mais chut !**

Elle attrapa un bout de papier et un crayon et écrivis en gros dessus :

_**"FERMEZ LÀ BANDES DE TRAÎTRESSE, IL POURRAIT VOUS ENTENDRE ET JE N'AI PAS ENVIE QU'IL LE SACHE ! IL A DÉJÀ VUE QUE JE ROUGISSAIS QUAND IL EST PRÊT DE MOI ALORS S'IL REMARQUE QU'IL ME PLAIT, JE SUIS FOUTUE !"**_

Rebbekah éclata de rire. Elle était heureuse que son petit frère s'intéresse à une fille comme Elena, et non à une de ces traînés. Elle avait bien vue que Kol ne voulait pas qu'Elena pour une partie de jambe en l'air, il semblait vraiment être attiré vers elle, et elle était presque sure que celui-ci pourrait tomber amoureux de la brune. Quand à Elena, elle la savait pas totalement indifférente au charme de Kol. Et si ces deux là pouvait sortir ensemble elle ne pourrait qu'être heureuse pour eux, ils méritaient tout deux de l'amour. Kol méritait enfin au bonheur après plus de mille ans. Lui aussi devait connaître le vrai amour, et non de stupides coups d'un soir, dont il était habitués.

_**"Si tu veux un conseil, si tu as l'intention de sortir avec mon idiot de frère, fait le tourner en bourrique, ce serait vraiment très drôle à voir. Kol n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Et s'il n'arrive pas à avoir ce qu'il veux, c'est à dire toi, il va être hors de lui."**_ écrivit Rebbekah.  
_**"Non, couche avec Kol, prend ton pied, hurle de plaisir, à mon avis ce mec est un bon coup au lit."**_ continua d'écrire Caroline.

Elena ouvrit grand les yeux, à moitié choquée. Mais cela ne la surprenait pas tellement, elle savait Caroline très franche, et c'est ce qu'elle appréciait le plus chez son amie. Avec sa bonté.. Elle avait toujours été fière d'avoir Caroline en amie, celle-ci ne mâchait pas ses mots. Si elle avait une chose à dire elle le faisait savoir, que ça vexe ou non.

Kol de son cotés souriait, il avait mis en marche la première partie de son plan, et pour le moment, ça semblait marcher. Il ne restait plus qu'Elena ne lui tombe dans les bras. Il se l'était promis, il allait l'avoir ! Et il comptait bien user de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Review please ! :)

J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer ! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

_Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfiction ! Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination pour celui-ci alors j'ai fais du grand n'importe quoi. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._  
_Dans ce chapitre Kol et Elena se rapproche un peu. Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous même._  
_Je pense consacrez le prochain chapitre sur le Klaroline. _

_(PS : Comme je l'ai dis sur mon précèdent OS [sur Trévor], si vous avez des idées sur ce que je pourrais écrire en One-Shot, faîtes le moi savoir :P)_

**Réponse à Donya :  
Hey, déjà merci pour la review ! Bon pour la question que tu m'as posée, et bien, mon inspiration je la trouve dans la musique. J'écoute toutes sortes de musiques, mais beaucoup plus des musiques tristes, ça m'aide à trouver un peu d'idées pour mes histoires. Mais quand j'écris, j'écoute toujours du Keane. En fait, c'est de ce groupe que me viens mes idées. C'est mon groupe préféré et lorsque j'écoute leurs chansons, je trouve des scènes pour mes histoires. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Donc, pour la question, mon inspiration vient des musiques que j'écoute :) ! x**

* * *

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Encore une fois, elle avait fait un cauchemars. Ça durait depuis presque deux semaines. Elle revoyait ce stupide accident qui avait causer la mort de ses parents. Elle avait même fais le cauchemars que Jérémy se faisait tuer devant elle. Ça lui avait bien fait peur. Elena ne voulait même plus fermer les yeux, ayant peurs de refaire ces cauchemars. Malgré le bruit qu'elle avait fait en se réveillant, Caroline, Bonnie et Rebekah dormaient encore profondément. Elle souleva les couvertures et sortis du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. La brune marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et sortit avant de dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers, sentant les larmes lui revenir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, elle avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un mauvaix rêve, mais elle avait tellement peur de perdre Jérémy et ses proches ! Ne se retenant pas, un sanglot lui vint, et un autres, puis des tonnes. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien contre ce torrent de larmes qui arrivaient. Toute la pression qu'elle avait trop souvent gardés enfouie en elle avait décidé de sortir. Elle sentait son coeur se serrer rien qu'en pensant que ses amis et son petit frère pouvaient s'éteindre d'un moment l'autre. Sans même prévenir. Elena se retint à la barre de l'escalier, et elle reprit son souffle. C'était horrible l'explosion qu'il y avait en elle ce moment précis. Elle sentais son coeur battre à toute vitesse. Mais elle n'y portait pas attention. Elle soupira. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça. Sa vie merdique. Alors, toujours en pleurant et en sanglotant fortement, elle se rendit jusqu'au salon et se laissa tomber sur un des canapés. Elena avait mise sa tête dans un oreiller et pleurait. Elle avait envie d'hurler, de tristesse, de désespoir. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas la peine de réveiller le reste de la maison. Elle ne voulait pas les voir accourir pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne voulait plus de toute cette préoccupation. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la protège tout le temps. Elle avait déjà donnée lorsque Damon et Stefan était encore en ville. Au moindres petit danger qui était proche, la faible Elena était mise à l'écart. Pour sa sécurité. C'était complètement idiot ce qu'avait fait les frères Salvatore. La protégé nuit et jour. Car si elle serait morte, c'est que ça aurait été sa destiné. C'était aussi simple. Mais non, ils avaient joués les gardes du corps, sans même penser que cela aurait pu agacer Elena.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vue lorsqu'elle était arriver dans le grand salon, c'était Kol qui était dans un coin. Sur un fauteuil, un verre de sang à la main. Il l'a regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là alors qu'elle était censée dormir, mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en pleurs. Il posa son verre, et s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas faire peur à la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Elena ne dit rien. Elle n'était même pas gênée de se retrouver en mini short devant lui. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas la tête à remettre Kol en place. La seule chose qui l'importait était de ne plus penser à ces nombreux cauchemars qu'elle faisait depuis un moment. Des morts. Voilà ce qui habitait ces mauvaix rêves. Du sang partout. Digne d'un film d'horreur. Si ce n'était pas pire. Même sa vie bien mouvementée n'était rien aux cotés de ses cauchemars. Étrangement, la voir dans cet état faisait un petit pincement au coeur dur de Kol. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler de les joues de la jeune fille et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. C'était dur. Il ne se comprenait même plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait cela ? Lui Kol Mikaelson le dur qui aime plus que tout faire souffrir les gens, avait de la peine en voyant une simple fille pleurer ? Le monde ne tournait pas rond. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il ressentait de l'amitié pour la jeune Guilbert. De l'amitié ! Alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, ou presque pas. Quel idiot. Ne sachant pas quoi faire face aux larmes d'Elena, il s'asseya ses cotés et la mit sur ses genoux pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête.

**«- Chut Elena, calme toi,** murmura-t-il. »

Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas se calmer. Elle se trouvait ridicule, pathétique. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas se montrer aussi faible devant lui. À la première occasion qu'il aurait, il se fouterait bien d'elle. Mais malgré qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ça, elle se colla un peu plus pour approfondir leurs étreintes. C'était bizarre. Les bras de Kol autour d'elle l'apaisait. Il la calmait. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Kol. Lui qui était si "con" d'habitude...

**«- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**  
**- J'ai fais un horible cauchemars.. c'était tellement... je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de cauchemars !**  
**- Chut...** dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Douce ? C'était vraiment de plus en plus bizarre. Mais elle décida de ne pas se préoccuper de cela pour le moment. Elle aurait tout le temps pour penser à cela plus tard. Elle fermas les yeux et tenta de se calmer, ce qui marcha pour ses sanglots mais pas pour ses larmes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Kol regarda le visage de la belle brune qui étais dans ses bras et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Super, il ne manquait plus que ça ! En la regardant plus attentivement, il vit un peu de peur sur les traits d'Elena. Elle était sûrement effrayée de refaire un cauchemars comme celui qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient sur le cotés, laissant clairement l'accès à son cou, ses traits étaient quelques peu déformés par la peur, mais elle n'en restait pas moins très jolie. En y repensant bien, Elena avait quelque chose que les autres doubles Petrova n'avaient pas. Dans son physique, il y avait quelque chose qui la différenciait de Tatia et Katherine. Elena avait un petit quelque chose qui la rendait bien plus magnifique que ses ancêtres. Mais Kol n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était exactement. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui brillaient toujours, comme si elle était éblouie. Ou bien si c'était ses joues, ou son sourire, ou ses lèvres...  
Kol ne voulait pas la garder sur ses genoux plus longtemps. Pas qu'elle le gênait, loin de là, mais le fait qu'ils soient si proche le m'était un peu mal à l'aise. Et ça, c'était vraiment trop bizarre ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour une fille. Mais pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, mettre Elena dans son lit. Ou bien était-ce une toute autre chose... Non, c'était carrément impensable ! Jamais, il ne ressentirait de sentiments pour elle, les doubles Petrova avaient causés bien assez de problèmes dans sa familles.  
Il la porta délicatement et grimpa les escaliers. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de sa soeur, il changea de direction et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Kol posas Elena sur son lit et la regarda longuement. Oh oui, elle était magnifique. Peut-être plus que toutes les autres filles avec qui il avait passés la nuit.. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Non, il ne devait pas penser ça !  
Le vampire mit les couvertures sur Elena et s'asseya sur le bord du lit. Lui qui voulait la pousser à bout pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. En faisant ses conneries et avec ses plans pour la mettre dans son lit, il ajouterais des problèmes à Elena... et elle semblait en avoir déjà bien assez. Mais il voulait vraiment l'avoir, mais s'il l'énervait, jamais il n'aurait cette chance. Et depuis qu'il l'avait vue aussi vulnérable un peu plus tôt, il avait eu envie de devenir son ami, et apprendre à la connaitre. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Jamais il n'avait pensé ça, en temps normal il voulait une fille, elle lui tombait dans les bras, avec ou sans hypnose, et il finissait la nuit ensembles. Mais là... non c'était bien trop étrange tout cela !  
Il soupira et se mit dans son lit. Assez éloigné de la jeune fille. Ce serait mieux qu'elle se réveille à l'autre bout du lit, et qu'elle sache qu'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensembles... et qu'elle ne l'accuse pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il préférait qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère pour le moment. Elle était déjà assez perturbée.

Au petit matin, Elena ouvrit les yeux et se leva dans un bond. Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle ne s'était pourtant pas endormie là ! Et ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la chambre de Rebbekah, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était dans une autre pièce de la grande maison des Mikaelson. Mais où ? Telle était la question ! Ses pensées furent écourtés lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Kol en sortit, habillé d'un jean noir, et torse nue. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés. Elena ne pût s'empêcher d'ouvrir en grand les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit. Oh bon sang ! Ce qu'il était bien foutu ! Il fallait bien l'avouer, Kol n'était vraiment pas mal comme mec. Il était sexy. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kol lorsqu'il vit qu'Elena le matait et qu'elle semblait apprécier ce qu'elle voyait.

**«- Si tu veux prendre une douche tu peux y aller, il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Je vais aller demander Rebbekah des vêtements pour toi.**  
**- D'accord.. merci Kol. »**

Il lui souria et s'en alla, laissant une Elena complètement abasourdie par le comportement qu'il avait eu. Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit aussi gentil avec elle ! La brune se rendit dans la salle de bain et enleva ses vêtements avant de se glisser sous l'eau. Au début cela lui fit du bien mais plus les secondes passaient et plus elle se sentait mal. Sa tête lui tournait, elle voyait de plus en plus trouble, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait semblait être lointain. Puis ce fut le trou noir, elle s'était effondrée, inconsciente.  
Au même moment, Kol s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre de sa soeur. Il allait lui parler lorsqu'un gros bruit retentit de sa chambre. Rebbekah et lui se regardèrent avant qu'il ne file à vitesse vampirique vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé et se précipita vers la salle de bains. Elena était pars terre. La voir nue ne lui fit rien, non justement, la voir allongée sur le sol et inconsciente l'inquiétait vraiment. Kol se rua vers la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras, et l'allongea sur son lit avant d'appeler sa soeur qui s'empressa de venir.

**«- Mais... mais que lui est-il arrivé ?** s'écria sa blonde de soeur.  
**- Je ne sais pas, elle prenait sa douche.. Euh Rebbekah habille là, je vais aller appeler Bonnie et Caroline.**  
**- Ouais, ok.. »**

Mais il n'avait pas entendue la dernière phrase de sa soeur, il se trouvait déjà devant les deux amies d'Elena et Rebbekah. La sorcière et la vampire blonde le regardais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait faire ici alors qu'il avait quitté la pièce il y avait quelques minutes à peine.

**«- Bah Kol... qu'est-ce que tu reviens faire ici ?**  
**- Si tu cherches ta soeur, elle n'est pas là.**  
**- Non euh... Rebbekah est dans ma chambre, Elena est inconsciente,** dit-il d'une voix pleine de panique. »

Malgré la situation, Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la phrase de Kol. Rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était inquiet pour la jeune Guilbert.

**«- Pourquoi tu souris Caroline ?** s'énerva-t-il légèrement. **Je viens de te dire qu'Elena est inconsciente et toi tu souris ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi hein ?**  
**- Oh du calme Kol, je souris car tu est inquiet pour ma meilleure amie.**  
**- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait hein ? Oh et puis je m'en fou. Bougez vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande ! »**

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Les deux filles qui étaient toujours dans la chambre de Rebbekah se regardèrent et un sourire vint illuminer leurs visages. Si Kol était aussi inquiet c'est qu'il tenait au moins un petit peu à elle, et qu'il n'avait pas qu'envie de coucher avec elle. Mais demander à ce vampire têtu et borné d'avouer cela était imposible. Kol était Kol. Et il tenait trop à sa fierté pour avouer aux autres qu'il s'inquiétait pour une petite humaine. C'était amusant de le voir comme ça. Lui qui d'habitude ne pensait qu'à lui était paniqué de ce qui arrivait à Elena. Les pensées des deux filles se coupèrent lorsqu'elles se rendirent vraiment compte des paroles de Kol. Elena était inconsciente !  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de Kol, elles virent une Elena couchée sur le grand lit de Kol, habillée à la va-vite, les cheveux encore trempés. "_Elle devait être sous l'eau lorsqu'elle s'est __évanouie_", pensa Bonnie. Rebbekah était assise à cotés de la brune et lui caressait les cheveux. Et Kol lui était de l'autre cotés du lit et regardait Elena avec un regard inquiet.

**«- Et tu n'as pas remarqué si elle n'allait pas bien avant qu'elle n'aille sous la douche ?**  
**- Mais non je te l'ai déjà dis,** s'excalama Kol visiblement agacé. **Elle allait très bien, elle avait juste le visage fatigué. Tout était normal.**  
**- Et comment ça se fait qu'elle était dans ta chambre alors qu'elle s'est endormie dans la mienne ?** souria Rebbekah.  
**- Elle s'est réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit et est allée au salon en pleurant et j'étais toujours en bas... J'ai du la prendre dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme et elle s'est endormie sur moi. »**

Caroline se retint de sortir une phrase du genre "Tu as l'air d'être amoureux de ma meilleure amie mon coco". Mieux ne vallait pas énerver ce très cher Kol. Bonnie se rapprocha du lit où étais Elena et la regardas longuement. C'était bizarre tout ça.

**«- Euh... c'est normal qu'elle a les cheveux mouillés ?**  
**- Ouais, elle était sous la douche quand elle est tombée inconsciente.**  
**- Et c'est toi qui la sortis ?**  
**- Ouais.**  
**- Oh, tu la vue toute nue ?** s'exclama Caroline.** Elle va carrément te tuer lorsqu'elle va savoir que tu l'as vue sans ses vêtements ! »**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Caroline, qui haussa les épaules en souriant, avant de sortir un "_Bah quoi ?_" qui fit rire Rebbekah. La situation l'amusait, bien que voir son amie inconsciente la rendait quelques peu inquiète. Kol semblait un peu gêné de tout cela. Kol ! Le mec qui n'avait qu'une envie : mettre Elena dans son lit ! Là, il l'avait à peine vue toute nue et il était gêné ! Ce n'était tellement pas dans ses habitudes !

**«- Non, mais arrête a Bekah, il n'y a rien d'amusant,** marmonna Kol.  
**- Tu rigole j'espère mon frère ? Tu veux te faire Elena et la tu la voit toute nue et tu sais plus où te mettre tellement tu est gêné ! Ne dis surtout pas qu'il n'y a rien d'amusant.**  
**- Tu verrais ta tête Kol,** s'exclafa Caroline. **Tu ressembles un coincé !**  
**- C'est bon laissez le, les filles,** soupira Bonnie. **Je vais vous dire pourquoi il est dans cet état. Il à des sentiments pour Elena, autrement dit, il est amoureux d'elle.**  
**- LA BLAGUE ! Moi amoureux d'elle ? Laissez moi rire, vous ne savez pas ce que vous se rapprocha du lit où étais Elena et la regardas longuement. C'était bizarre tout ça. »**

_**E**llipse d'une heure._

Caroline, Bonnie et Rebbekah étaient retournées dans la chambre de celle-ci depuis presque une demi-heure. Kol lui regardait toujours Elena, qui reprenait à chaque secondes un peu plus de couleurs. Il était toujours aussi inquiet. "Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ? Jamais je n'ai été comme ça pour une simple petite humaine !" pensa Kol. Simple petite humaine ? Mais peut-être qu'il ressentait tout cela car elle n'était pas comme les autres ! Après tout, ça pourrait très bien être la raison.  
Il sursauta quand il vit qu'Elena avait à présent, les yeux ouverts. Il était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la jeune fille s'était réveillée. Sans même comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, il se précipita vers la brune.

«**- Ce que tu m'as fais peur !** s'exclama-t-il. »

Elena ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle l'entendit lui dire ça. Kol avait été inquiet pour elle ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne devait, tout simplement, pas être dans son état normal. À moins que... En y réfléchissant bien, cela pouvait être vrai, il l'avait bien "réconforté" hier...

«**- Merci pour ce que tu fais...**  
**- Crois moi ce n'est rien... mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu t'effondre comme ça ?**  
**- Euh Kol... tu est sûre que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire.. t'as toujours été, excuse moi de dire ça, con avec moi... je comprends pas.**  
**- J'ai simplement réalisé que si je voulais gagner ton amitié je devais arrêter d'être idiot avec toi.** »

Et il n'avait plus autant de la mettre dans son lit. Il voulait juste, apprendre à la connaître et être son ami. Elena était une jeune fille super qui n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile... Ce n'était pas en jouant le charmeur qu'elle allait accepter d'apprendre à le connaître. Et puis, ce n'était plus ses intentions. Il voulait juste avoir une place dans la vie de la jeune Guilbert. Vraiment, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même. Un moment il rêve presque de coucher avec elle, et peu de temps après il veut être ami avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui te nournait pas rond chez lui ?

«**- Si tu te montres toujours aussi sympa... je te promets d'essayer d'être ton amie.**  
**- Et je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne plus être aussi stupide et con,** souria-t-il. »

Et il avait bien l'intention de faire des efforts. Juste pour Elena. Kol voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas que ce vampire idiot qui ne penses qu'à lui, il voulait lui montrer son beau cotés et les qualités qu'il pouvait avoir. Bien sûr il était bourré de défauts, mais qui n'en as pas ? Ce serait bien trop beau d'être parfait, de n'avoir que des qualités.

«**- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivvé Elena ? Tu semblais pourtant aller très bien quand je suis partis de la chambre.**  
**- Oui je... j'ai rien compris de ce qui m'arrivais, j'ai sentis mes forces me quitter, je voyais trouble... c'était étrange.**  
**- Hum...** »

Elena s'asseya à ses cotés et sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses mouvements, Kol la serra contre son lit. Dire qu'Elena était choquée n'était pas des bêtises. Mais très vite elle se laissa aller et serra ses bras autour de la taille de Kol, qui fut ravis. Elle qui semblait le "détester" il y a même pas vingt quatre heures avait fait un grand pas pour se rapprocher un peu de lui. Ça avançait vite entre eux. Ils commençaient à s'apprécier.

* * *

**Reviews please !**

**J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer !**

- Jay. xx


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma fiction !  
J'ai bien conscience que mon chapitre pars un petit peu dans tout les sens, mais voilà quoi ^^. Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que les autres (pas beaucoup, mais un peu lol). Les choses avancent pour nos deux amoureux. Et pour Klaus et Caroline aussi. Je pense qu'il y auras très vite plus de Klaroline dans ma fiction.  
Une partie du prochain chapitre seras consacrée au couple Elijah/Bonnie et il y auras un peu de Matt/Rebbekah.  
Damon seras de retour dans quelques chapitres avec un personnage secret, et je peux vous dire qu'il va mettre de l'ambiance notre beau brun haha ^^.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

(Juste, ce n'est pas pour réclamer des reviews ou autres, mais quand je vois le nombre de visites que j'ai, et le nombres de reviews, je me dis que ça ne sert à rien que j'écrive cette fiction. Je sais que ma fiction n'est pas super, mais laissez au moins une review pour me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer !)

**Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ! :)**

* * *

Caroline se trouvait dans le jardin des Mikaelson en compagnie de Rebbekah et Bonnie. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien mais plus particulièrement de ce que ressentait Caroline pour Klaus. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Klaus était vraiment un très beau et... sexy. Quand elle le voyait, Caroline ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'être dans ses bras. Klaus était censé être le plus dangereux des vampires, mais depuis que les frères Salvatore avaient quittés la ville, il ne laissait plus son impulsivité prendre le dessus. Il faisait de nombreux cadeaux à Caroline, il la complimentait, il était très gentil avec elle. Il avait toutes les qualités qu'elle recherchait chez un homme.  
Tout le monde avaient vus le changement qu'il y avait eu en Klaus. Il semblait plus en paix avec lui-même. C'était peut-être le fait que sa famille était près de lui.. ou peut-être était-ce grace à Caroline... après tout elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie alors que tout le monde disait qu'il était le plus dangereux et diabolique des vampires. Même avec Elena et Bonnie il était beaucoup plus cool !  
Caroline avait bien envie de sortir avec lui. Après tout, il la draguait, lui offrait de nombreux cadeaux, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais le seul truc qui n'allait pas était Tyler... Elle l'avait aimer, adorer, c'était son ami avant d'être un hybride. Mais depuis qu'il avait été transformé, il n'était plus pareil. Et ce n'était pas l'hypnose ou un autre de ces truc surnaturels. Même un peu avant que Klaus ne le transforme en hybride il s'était un peu éloigné de Caroline.. mais c'était Tyler, et on ne pouvait pas le changer. La blonde l'avait à plusieurs reprises soupçonné qu'il l'a trompait. Ça pouvait tout à fait être vrai.. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait, Tyler avait mis un terme à leurs relation. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et puis, elle avait réussie à l'oublier depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles. En y repensant bien, peut-être était-ce car elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Elle avait souvent ressentie une attirance physique pour Tyler, mais ça n'avait jamais été très fort. Enfin pas comme le véritable amour quoi ! Elle l'avait aimé, mais si elle cherchait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle comprenait que ce qu'elle avait ressentie pour lui n'était que de l'amitié. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés lors de la transformation en loup garous de Tyler, c'était surtout pour ne pas le laisser seul pendant cette épreuve difficile. Elle le comprenait un peu. D'un cotés, tout deux s'était transformés en monstre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue aussi vulnérable, elle s'était dit "_Bordel, je ne peux pas le laisser seul faire face à tout ça ! Moi aussi je suis passée par là, et pour moi aussi ça à été très difficile_". Alors elle l'avait aidé du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait faîtes pour lui. Parce qu'elle avait aidé un ami. Et pour elle, rien n'étais plus important que l'amitié.

**« - Si tu veux un conseil Caroline, fonce. Tu n'as absolument rien à perdre là-dedans. Si tu te met en couple avec mon frère, crois moi, rien ne pourra t'arriver. Il écartera tout les danger autour de toi. Je connais mon grand frère, il a beau avoir agis très souvent comme un con, mais quand il aime, ce n'est pas des conneries pour lui. Klaus à beau avoir été un vrai connard avec vous tous jusque là, mais lorsqu'il tiens à une personne, il le fait savoir.**  
**- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Rebbekah,** dit alors Bonnie. **Personnellement je ne connais pas Klaus, ou très peu, mais il a l'air d'être vraiment sincère avec toi. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Caroline, fonce, fonce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu ne vas pas rester planter là alors qu'il te plait, et tu lui plait. Saisis ta chance et voit ce que ça donne par le futur. Tu ne regretteras rien, si ça ne marche pas entre vous, c'est que Klaus n'était pas fait pour toi.** »

Caroline était abasourdie de ce que venait de lui dire sa meilleure amie. En temps normal, elle n'aimait pas les vampires, limite elle les détestait. Mais depuis que Damon et Stefan avait quittés la ville, elle arrivait à supporter les vampires. La preuve, elle s'était rapprochés des Mikaelson, avec Elena et Caroline elles passaient beaucoup de leurs temps libre ici, mais en plus de ça, Rebbekah était devenue l'une de ses meilleures amies. Alors qu'elles se détestaient toutes il y a peu de temps. Décidément, tout change en très peu de temps !

**«- Je ne sais pas trop... vous savez les filles, Klaus me plait bien. Il est super charmant avec moi, et j'adore ça. Mais j'ai un peu peur d'être déçue par l'amour. J'ai une définition bien à moi du mot amour, en gros c'est amour éternel et tout ça, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir l'amour que je veux vraiment avec Klaus... Et peut-être que lui ne ressent qu'une attirance physique pour moi..**  
**- Tu te trompes Caroline..** fit une voix derrière la belle blonde. »

Elle se retourna à toute vitesse et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle vit quec'était Klaus qui était là, plus beau que jamais. Alors... elle avait avouer tout ce qu'elle ressentait alors qu'il était là, tout près d'elle ? Non, non, non et non, ce n'était pas possible ça ! Elle devait bien être ridicule là.  
Elle se retourna et constata que Bonnie et Rebbekah n'étaient déjà plus là. Les traîtresses ! Caroline commençait vraiment à être gênée de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une première pour mademoiselle Forbes qui n'était jamais gênée, ou presque jamais ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que les deux autres lâches s'étaient tirés hein ?

**« - Tu crois vraiment que je ressent qu'une stupide attirance physique pour toi ?** »

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de baisser les yeux. Oh ça oui, elle était bien gênée ! Klaus avait vraiment le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Étais-ce son regard dans lequel on pouvait se perde ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était vraiment... gênée.

**« - Tu crois vraiment que je ne veux que te mettre dans mon lit ?**  
**- Ouais,** soupira-t-elle.  
**- Et bien tu te trompes, Sweetheart. Si je fais tout ça, c'est parce que tu me plais. Tu n'est pas comme toutes les autres filles que j'ai rencontrer pendant ma très longue existence. Caroline... ne crois jamais que je ne veux que coucher avec toi, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'intérèsse, tu est une fille super et...**  
**- Stop avec les compliments Klaus,** le coupa-t-elle. »

Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes, mais tout ce que lui disait Klaus en ce moment la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. C'était surtout le regard de l'hybride qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Son regard était tellement perçant ! Et ses yeux si bleu, elle en était presque folle tellement ils étaient clairs et beaux ! En fait non, c'était Klaus qui était beau. Autant ne pas se cacher, Klaus était diaboliquement sexy !

**«** **- Écoute Caroline, tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi, bien que je comprend pourquoi tu ne m'accorde pas ta confiance et que tu reste sur tes gardes lorsque je suis près de toi. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un idiot, impulsif, têtu, que j'agis sans même avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, mais quand ça te concerne toi, sois sur que je suis sincère. Crois moi. **»

Elle avait fermés les yeux lorsqu'elle avait sentie la main de Klaus caresser sa joue. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son visage. Il était si proche d'elle ! Ça lui donnait presque envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était les petites adolescente qui semble devenir folle en voyant leurs idoles qui faisaient ça, pas elle. C'était quoi ce bordel hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour qu'elle ressente tout ça ? Était-elle devenue folle ?

Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement lorsque les lèvres de Klaus se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douce. Caroline avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait vite. Tout ça à cause de cet hybride ! Whoo.  
La jeune fille répondait au baiser de Klaus avec plaisir. Il embrassait divinement bien. Elle avait entourer ses bras autour du cou de Klaus pour approfondir leurs baiser, et cela semblait plaire à l'hybride qui souria contre les lèvres de la blonde. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se separèrent. Ils étaient fronts contre fronts, Klaus regardait Caroline en souriant alors que celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et se mordait les lèvres. Ce qu'elle avait aimer embrasser Klaus ! C'était pas bien... Si ? Oh et puis, elle ne comprenait plus rien à ses sentiments, de vrais montages russes !

**«- Ouah**, souffla-t-elle.  
**- Ça tu l'as dit !** »

Elle posa les yeux sur Klaus et ne pût s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide avant de s'enfuir à vitesse vampirique. Quand elle rentras dans la grande maison, elle murmurait des "_Oh mon dieu !_" en boucle, ce qui attisa la curiosité d'Elijah.

Klaus lui était toujours dans le jardin, en train de sourire comme un idiot. Il avait vraiment adorer embrasser Caroline. Les lèvres de la jeune fille avait un goût sucrée et il aimait ça. L'hybride avait très bien remarqué l'air que Caroline avait sur le visage lorsqu'elle était partie quelques minutes avant. Elle semblait choquée, et heureuse en même temps. Mais vue la façon qu'elle lui avait rendue son baiser, il savait qu'elle avait apprécié autant que lui. Il avait bien vu le petit sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était partie.

**« - T'as l'air d'un idiot à sourire comme ça mon frère.**  
**- Kol, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Tu ne devrais pas rester avec Elena ?**  
**- Elle s'est endormie, elle semblait encore un peu faible.** »

Klaus souria avant de commencer à marcher à travers le jardin. Kol marchait à ses cotés, appréciant l'air frais qui carressait son visage. Klaus repensait à ce moment qu'il avait partager avec sa belle blonde. Dire qu'il n'avait pas aimer l'embrasser aurait été un énorme mensonge ! Comment aurait-il pu ne pas apprécier ce moment passer avec elle, alors qu'il en rêvait depuis presque deux longs mois ? Il serait fou de dire "_Oh non, Caroline embrasse vraiment très mal, je n'aime pas passer quelques moments seul avec elle, elle est vraiment d'une très mauvaise compagnie._" Qu'on le tue le jour où il oserait dire cela !

**« - Bon sinon, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Y'a bien une raison non ? A moins que tu ne sois devenu fou, ce qui serait tout à fait probable.**  
**- J'ai embrasser Caroline.** »

Klaus semblait être partis dans un autre monde. Il rêvait ! C'était tellement amusant de le voir comme ça. Klaus l'hybride le plus dangereux du monde était complètement retournée par une simple petite vampire.

**« - On l'as perdu !** s'écria Kol.  
**- Arrête d'être aussi stupide petit frère, et retourne dans ta chambre, Elena vient tout juste de se réveiller,** dit Elijah.  
**- J'y vais, à plus tard !** »

Kol s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il n'était arriver. Il ne restait plus que Klaus et Elijah qui continuaient de marcher à travers leurs grand jardin. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, préfèrant le silence apaisant qu'il y avait pour une fois. C'était tellement rare qu'il n'y ai aucun bruits...

Du cotés de Kol et Elena.

La jeune fille était dans la salle de bain de Kol. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, il était temps pour elle d'arranger son visage et de prendre sa douche. Elle se regardait dans le miroir en grimacant. Des cernes étaient sous ses yeux, pourtant elle avait bien dormis. C'était sûrement dût au malaise qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle s'était évanouie, ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormis. Le maximum était de deux ou trois heures par nuits. Alors avec les journées éprouvantes au lycée, son manque de soleil c'était bien fait ressentir ce matin lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie.

**« - Elena, est-ce que tout va bien là dedans ?** fit une voix derrière la porte. »

Elle reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Kol. Apparement celui-ci s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé en train de pleurer la nuit dernière. Où était passé le Kol qui ne pensait qu'à lui hein ? En tout cas, un autre Kol, beaucoup plus sympa avait pris la place de l'autre. Et c'était bien mieux. Elena le préfèrait beaucoup plus comme ça.

**« - Oui ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.**  
**- Okay, je reste dans ma chambre, si il y a un problème ou que tu as besoin de quelques choses appelle moi.**  
**- Okay merci.** »

Au bout de dix minutes, elle revint dans la chambre. Elle avait pris une douche et lorsqu'elle avait voulue remettre les vêtements que lui avait prêtée Rebbekah, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient un peu trop grand pour elle. C'est la meilleure ça, elle était restée avec des vêtements trop grand pour elle devant Kol ! Et en plus avec le tee-shirt décolleté, on voyait un peu sa poitrine. Elle avait voulue prendre ses vêtements à elle, mais elle avait vite compris que son sac était resté dans la chambre de Rebbekah. Alors la brune s'était résigné à sortir de cette salle de bain avec une serviette qu'elle tenait bien fermement.  
Lorsqu'il la vit, Kol ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir son corps encore mouillés, et surtout, pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune fille. En voyant son petit jeu, Elena souria amusé. Elle avait bien envie de jouer un peu avec lui, et puis Kol lui plaisait alors... Elle allait se venger de la petite dance qu'il lui avait fait la veille !

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et Kol se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Elena avait un grand sourire sur le visage ! La brune lui fit un clin d'œil avant de faire quelques pas pour qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres pour les séparer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le petit espace qu'il y avait entre eux, ou l'attirance qu'elle avait pour lui qui lui faisait ça, mais elle avait envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser.. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie cela, pas même avec Stefan.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher un petit peu plus de lui, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au tout début, Elena n'y répondit pas, mais elle finit par partager le baiser. En plus d'être beau et sexy, Kol embrassait divinement bien !  
Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune fille se décala et le regardas dans les yeux, tandis qu'il faisait la même chose. Elle ne voyait plus du tout le même Kol qu'au début, il pouvait se montrer si doux quelques fois qu'elle avait du mal à croire que c'était bien le Kol Mikaelson qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

**« - Tu veux venir au Mystic Grill avec moi ce soir ?** murmura-t-il.  
**- Euh.. ouais c'est d'accord.** »

Il souria avant de poser ses mains sur le lit derrière lui. Elena était assise sur ses jambes et elle aimait bien être dans cette position. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait pour qu'elle soit assise sur un garçon avec qui elle ne sortait pas, en mini serviette qui plus est ?

**«- Oh vous deux, c'est pas pour... euh c'est quoi ce bordel, Elena tu fou quoi en mini-serviettes assise sur mon frère ?** »

Aussitôt Elena rougit et se leva des jambes de Kol avant de se tourner pour ne pas qu'on voit son visage plus que gêné.

**«** **- Euh, Bekah..** commença Kol.  
**- Non sérieux, vous sortez ensembles ? Non, vous avez failli coucher ensembles ?** s'écria Rebbekah en le coupant.  
**- Quoi ? Non !** »

Kol et Elena avait hurler en même temps. Tout deux pensait "_Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé qu'on est forcément en couple !_". Rebbekah se mit à rire devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Il n'y avait pourtant, absolument rien d'amusant. Mais c'était Rebbekah, elle riait toujours pour des choses inutiles. Et puis s'était aussi un moyen pour se foutre de son frère sans qu'il le sache.

**« - Allez relax les jeunes, je blaguais... en tout cas, vous formeriez vraiment un très joli couple.. je dis ça, je dis rien hein !**  
**- Rebbekah, ta gueule et tire toi tout de suite de là !**  
**- Sois plus poli Kol, je suis pas ton chien. Bye vous deux. **»

Kol souriait, amusé. Bien qu'il passait beaucoup de son temps à se chamailler avec sa grande sœur, il l'aimait par dessus tout. Leurs disputes incessantes entre frères et sœurs étaient faîtes pour se montrer que malgré tout, on s'aime. Tout le monde se dispute avec sa famille, même les enfants qui semblent parfait. C'est juste une sorte de code. On s'embête, on s'aime.  
Rebbekah s'en alla, après avoir fais un clin d'œil à son frère, laissant Elena et Kol, encore une fois, seuls.

**« - Je... je crois que je vais aller dans la chambre de Rebbekah.**  
**- Attend, tu ne va quand même pas sortir en mini serviette ?**  
**- Bah, je n'ai pas de vêtements.** »

Il pris un sweat et un short dans son armoire et les tendits à Elena, qui s'empressa de retourner dans la salle de bain de Kol, pour enfiler les vêtements qu'il lui avait prêter. Lorsque le sweat fut sur elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le sentir. Il sentait Kol. Étrangement depuis qu'il l'avait reconforté sur le canapé pendant la nuit, et qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie pendant la journée, c'est de sentir l'odeur de Kol. Lorsqu'elle ressortis de la salle de bain, habillée des vêtements de Kol, il la regardas longuement avant de faire un sourire en coin. Emlena sortis rapidement de la chambre du vampire et regagnas le salon, là où était les filles, Klaus et Elijah. Rebbekah la regardait avec un sourire moqueur et les autres la regardait en souriant légèrement. Rebbekah l'avait dit à tout le monde ! "Elle va le regretter, sa tête va finir dans les toilettes", pensa la jeune Guilbert. Kol arriva derrière elle même pas une minute plus tard mais elle ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

**« - Elena, est-ce que ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?**  
**- Oui super.**  
**- Tant mieux.** »

La brune s'asseya aux cotés de Bonnie, et la sorcière lui souria. Elena connaissait mainenant Rebbekah assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire avec l'histoire du baiser qu'avait échanger Kol et Elena. Mais justement, la jeune fille n'avait pas envie d'en parler, du moins, pas tant que ses sentiments ne seraient pas clairs. Elle ne connaissait pas assez Kol pour ce qu'elle ressentait sois de l'amour. Mais alors, qu'était-ce ? De l'attirence ? De l'amitié ? Non, on ne ressentait pas cela pour un ami. Elle soupira. Elle ne se comprenait vraiment plus. Un moment elle à envie d'arracher la tête de Kol, et quelques instants plus tard elle a une folle envie de l'embrasser.

Kol lui était assez heureux du baiser qu'il avait partagé avec la brune. Il en avait eu envie autant qu'elle. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient redescendu de sa chambre Kol, trouvait Elena un peu distante. Ok ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et donc il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais en temps normal, lorsqu'Elena prétendait le détester, elle le regardait. Que là non. Même pas un seul coup d'œil. Et ça commencait légèrement à l'agacer !

**« - Demain tu vas au lycée Elena ?** lui demanda Caroline.  
**- Bah oui pourquoi ?**  
**- Non comme ça... Fin tu sais, tu n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui et voilà quoi, je me demandais juste.**  
**- Non, j'y vais, je ne veux pas avoir de retard dans mes cours. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi maintenant.** »

Elle se leva sans dire un mot de plus et fila dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à Rebbekah. Elle ramassa son sac qui était posé dans un coin et rejoignis ses amis dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils la virent, leurs discussions cessa. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient en train de parler d'elle.

**« - J'y vais. Merci pour la soirée que tu nous as fais passé Rebbekah, c'était vraiment cool. À demain, au lycée.** »

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la grande maison des Mikaelson lorsque la voix de Kol se fit entendre.

**« - Attend moi, je vais te raccompagner chez toi !** »

Elle acquiesca d'un signe de tête et suivit Kol dehors. Ils montèrent dans la voiture du vampire sans avoir dit un mot. Kol démarra aussitôt mais attendis un peu avant de commencer à rouler en direction de la maison d'Elena.  
Il y avait un blanc entre eux. Kol ne savait pas quoi dire, et Elena n'osait pas parler. Elle était gênée de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Son comportement n'était pas normal du tout. Jamais elle n'avais agis de cette façon avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, et qui en plus, faisait des allusions un peu trop... perverse. Sa mère lui avait appris à se méfier des hommes, elle avait suivit ce conseil.. du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des frères Salvatore dans sa vie. Stefan et Damon avaient foutus un bordel pas possible dans sa petite vie tranquille. Mais bizarrement, elle ne leurs en voulait pas pour tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle avait rencontrer des gens qui paraissait pourtant si cruel mais qui était en réalité adorables. Elle pensait bien évidement à Rebbekah et Elijah. Si elle n'avait pas rencontrer Stefan et Damon, elle n'aurait pas connue sa nouvelle amie. Et bien que souvent les vampires lui pesaient vraiment, elle savait que c'était normal cette histoire de surnaturel. Qu'importe l'endroit où elle aurait été dans le monde, elle aurait connue des vampires. Et Klaus l'aurait trouver n'importe où, elle était le double Petrova. La clé pour créer les hybrides de monsieur Klaus Mikaelson. Elena commençait un peu à le connaître, il était tellement têtu et résigné que même si Elena aurait été sur la lune, il n'aurait pas abandonner ses recherches pour briser la malédiction.

**« - Désolé de t'avoir embrasser, j'ai bien vu que tu étais mal à l'aise. Et puis, tu n'en avais peut-être pas envie...**  
**- Je... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour cela Kol, j'étais consciente de ce que je faisais, j'ai répondue à ton baiser avec plaisir et je n'étais pas sous hypnose. Oui j'étais un peu gênée mais c'est normal, il y a même pas vingt quatre heures, je prétendais te détester... Et là je t'embrasse.. c'est assez bizarre. »**

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la réconforter, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle détestait le voir devant elle. Il l'agaçait plus que tout. Mais en l'espace de dix minutes, ça haine était tombée et elle avait apprise à apprécier Kol. Au fond d'elle, la brune avait toujours ressentis cette attirance pour le vampire depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle s'étais doutée que sous cette carapace de dur, il pouvait se montrer sympa. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Kol avait un bon cotés qu'il se forçait à cacher.  
Deux mois à peine qu'elle le connaissait, vingt quatre heures qu'elle ne le détestait plus, et elle l'avait déjà embrasser. Super Elena, et tes bonnes résolutions pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de ce très cher Kol étaient passés où hein ?

Apparemment, le charme de Kol avait fais son effet. Elle n'arrivait pas à résister à son beau sourire. Elle était foutue. Complètement foutue.

* * *

**Reviews please ! :)**  
**J'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**

- Jay. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey bonjouuuur ! :)**

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre -qui est plus long que tout les autres-. Donc alors... il est nul (ok ok je dis toujours ça mais c'est la vérité, enfin, c'est mon avis !). Je l'ai écris au beau milieu de la nuit, quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir.. et puis ça à donner ça... Bref !_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ! :)_

_PS : Laissez une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir. Même un simple "J'aime" ou "J'aime pas" me fait plaisir, donc voilà..._

**Réponse à Anna :**

Déjà, merci pour ta reviews :) ! Haha, moi aussi j'adore Kol, il est vraiment très beau et l'acteur joue super bien *-*. Tu viens tout les jours sur ma fiction pour voir si j'ai poster un nouveau chapitre :O ? Sérieux ? wow. T'en fais pas, la fiction va être un peu plus pimentée par la suite x). Merciiiiiii pour cette longue review ! :) Bisous à toi ! x

* * *

Trois heures du matin, Elena ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Ce baiser partagé avec Kol ne faisait que de lui revenir en tête. Toutes ses pensées étaient occupés par le vampire. Depuis qu'elle s'était mise dans son lit, c'est à dire à un peu moins de minuit, elle ne faisait que de se retourner sous les couvertures. Kol, Kol, Kol... son prénom ne faisait que de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Et quelques fois, le mot sexy venait se trouver une petite place entre le prénom du vampire de mille ans. Était-elle normale ? Non, elle devait sûrement être devenue folle pour penser autant à lui. La jeune fille imaginait bien la tête de Stefan et Damon s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait embrasser le petit frère de Klaus. Ils ressembleraient à des poissons. Ce serait très amusant à voir ! En fait, elle se fichait qu'ils apprennent ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils étaient partis de Mystic Falls, c'est donc qu'ils ne voulaient plus faire partis de la vie de la brune. À présent, elle se fichait carrément de ce que pouvais penser les deux frères Salvatore. Le seul truc qui lui manquait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, c'est les remarque plus que marrante (et souvent assez déplacée) de Damon. C'est vrai que le beau brun ténébreux avait un sens de l'humour très drôle... bah c'était Damon en même temps. Il ne prenait pas la vie au sérieux, il s'amusait toujours. Il croquait la vie à pleine dents et c'était le cas de le dire ! Elena soupira en se retournant encore une fois. Elle ne devait plus penser à ces deux idiots de Salvatore qui étaient partis comme des voleurs. Ils voulaient fuir les problèmes, mais justement, c'était eux la cause de tout les problèmes qu'il y avait à Mystic Falls. Car depuis qu'ils étaient partis, il n'y avait eu aucun problèmes et danger. Tout allait pour le mieux. Maintenant, elle vivait pleinement sa vie, avec son frère, Bonnie et Caroline, et ses nouveaux amis, les Mikaelson.

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle haussa les sourcils tout en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Et si c'était un fou furieux qui voulait la tuer ? Elle secoua la tête avant de se lever et de s'approcher vers le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était Kol. Qui avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage. La brune s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre avant de lui faire un petit baiser sur la joue.

« **_- Entre,_** murmura-t-elle. »

Le vampire ne se fit pas prier et entras aussitôt dans la chambre de la belle brune. Il regarda autour de lui en souriant. Tout ça, c'était vraiment le style de la jeune Guilbert.

« **_- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?_**  
**_- Je te dérange ? Non, je ne crois pas, tu étais bien en train de te tortiller dans ton lit... J'avais juste envie de te voir, c'est mal ?_** »

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, sous le regard du vampire. Son regard insistant la gênait un peu, mais elle se sentait bien lorsqu'il la regardait. Alors elle ne disait rien.

« _**- Oh au fait.. je suis désolée de ne pas être venue au Mystic Grill.. j'ai eu une petite discutions avec Jérémy.** _»

Jérémy et Elena avaient parlé du fait qu'Elena fréquentait les Mikaelson. Elle avait bien fait comprendre à son frère que quoi qu'il pense, elle continuerait de passer du temps avec eux, car justement, elle les appréciait. Tous. Son frère n'avait rien eu à dire, Elena était vraiment déterminée à passer du temps avec les vampires originels. Elle lui raconta la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec son frère et Kol sembla étonné.

« _**- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?**_  
_**- Ouais, je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire.**_ »

Et c'était vraiment le cas. Même quand ses parents étaient encore en vie, ils ne lui donnaient jamais "d'ordres" car elle protestait toujours. Elena n'avait pas toujours été cette fille qui est calme. Avant, elle était une vraie rebelle. Elle s'était souvent retrouvée au milieu d'embrouilles au lycée. Puis ses parents étaient décédés, et c'est comme si son monde s'était écroulé. Elle avait radicalement changer, elle s'était calmée, elle n'attirait plus l'attention. Ce n'était plus du tout la même Elena Guilbert. Elle était beaucoup plus mature et ne se prenait plus la tête pour des choses inutiles comme _"Qui sera la plus belle au lycée aujourd'hui ?_" Non, à présent elle avait de vrai problèmes à régler, ce n'était plus des débilités pareilles.

Maintenant, elle profitait de sa vie, tout le contraire d'avant. Étant plus jeune, elle préfèrait ce battre au lycée pour montrer qui était la reine dans cette cage à lions. Elle vivait au jour le jour, et essayait de mettre de cotés tout ses problèmes de vampires. Elle voulait juste retrouver une vie quelques peu normal, et cela semblait légèrement marcher depuis que les deux frères Salvatore avaient quittés Mystic Falls. Décidemment, c'était eux la cause de tout ces problèmes. Et non les Mikaelson, comme l'avait très souvent dit Damon. Justement, elle trouvait que sa vie était bien plus simple et calme avec les vampires Originaux. Bien plus qu'avec les Salvatore, avec qui, elle n'avait eu que des problèmes.

« _**- Kol ?**_  
_**- Ouais ?**_  
_**- Je voulais... hum, non oublie ça.**_ »

Comment était-elle censée lui dire cela ? "_Ouais, mon gars, je craque à fond sur toi._" Non. Et de toutes façon, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. C'était juste son gros manque de sommeil qui se faisait ressentir. Et heuresement que c'était ça. Elle n'avait juste pas le droit de ressentir tout cela. Non, non. Ce n'était pas bien. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire pour résister au charme de ce mec ? Elena se connaissait, à la moindre faiblesse, elle allait tomber dans ses bras. Et bien qu'elle en avait plutot envie, elle ne devait pas. Elle s'était promis de mettre les garçons de cotés pour le moment, et Kol ne devait pas échapper à la règle. Surtout pas lui ! Il avait beau être vraiment craquant et super sexy, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir cela pour un homme. Mais pourquoi toutes ces résistences ? Car il y avait bien une raison pour son refus de retomber une nouvelle fois amoureuse. Et bien tout simplement que toute cette histoire avec Stefan l'avait énormèment fais souffrir. Tout les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles... puis il s'était tirés, sans un regard derrière, alors qu'Elena l'aimait énormèment. Stefan n'avait été qu'un con lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Mais en même temps elle ne lui envoulait pas, parce qu'il l'avait en quelques sortes, imunisé contre la souffrance de l'amour. C'était bête à dire, mais c'était un peu le cas. Toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient séparés, où ilsavaient essayés de passer au dessus de tout ces problèmes, sans sucès... Tout ça, ça avait un peu forgé une carapace à la brune.

**« _- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un petit peu,_** lui dit Kol. »

Dormir ? Oh oui, elle en avait vraiment envie, mais malheureusement, le sommeil ne voulait pas la prendre. Tant pis, elle irait en cours sans avoir dorms, en ressemblant à un zombie. Elle serait bien jolie avec des cernes sous les yeux !

« **_- Je n'y arrive pas._**  
**_- Il y a un problème ?_**  
**_- Non.. enfin si. Je fais que de faire des cauchemars en ce moment, et ça commence à me faire flipper,_ **murmura la jeune Guilbert. »

Kol lui fit un petit sourire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait lui ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi sourire, elle venait tout juste de lui avouer qu'elle avait peur des cauchemars qu'elle faisait. À ce moment précis, elle avait bien envie de le jeter dehors pour qu'elle puisse enfin se glisser de nouveau sous ses couvertures et essayer d trouver le sommeil, même si c'était perdu d'avance.

**« _- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? Il n'y a rien d'amusant !_** siffla Elena.  
**_- Tu veux venir dans mes bras ?_**  
**_- Quoi ? Non ! Ce ne sont pas tes stupides bras qui vont changer quelque chose au fait que ce con de sommeil ne veux pas me choper ! Sa mère, je suis crever moi !_ **»

Oh ça oui, elle était vraiment fatiguée pour parler de cette façon. Mais étais-ce de sa faute qu'elle soit d'un coup, si grossière ? Non, comme elle venait de le dire au frère de Klaus, elle était juste très fatiguée. Il ne fallait pas faire attention à son humeur de schtroumphs grincheux. Ça devenait de pire en pire si ele en venait à se comparer à ces petits hommes bleus !

« _**- Allez viens, dit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras pour qu'elle vienne.**_  
_**- Non.**_  
_**- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, je suis sur que tu vas réusir à t'endormir.**_  
_**- Je t'ai dis non.**_  
_**- Et moi je t'ai dis que si. Allez dépêche toi. **_»

Il lui souriait, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui... mais elle avait déjà confiance en lui. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de son magnifique sourire.  
Elena finit par céder et se jeta presque sur Kol, qui referma ses bras autour de sa taille. Comme pour ne plus la laisser partir. Elena se sentait bien dans les bras musclés du vampire. Elle ne voulait plus quitter cette étreinte réconfortante. Parce que oui, les bras de Kol avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Elena qui se sentait vraiment à l'aise à ce moment là. En y réfléchissant bien, le sentiment qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, c'était le même qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras la nuit dernière. Et aussi lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés un peu plus tôt dans la journée.  
La brune se sentait rougir sous le regard de Kol. Insistant, pénétrant.. comme si il pouvait lire en elle. C'était un de ces regards -le même qu'il lui avait lancés lorsque Rebbekah les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser- qu'elle avait du mal à résister. Et il devait l'avoir compris puisqu'il lui fît un sourire ravageur. Saleté de vampires beaucoup trop sexy et qui le sait ! À partir de ce moment, la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui résister trop longtemps. Les secondes étaient comptées. Elle était presque sure qu'elle allait finir par lui tomber dans les bras très bientôt, mais elle devait résister un peu plus, elle le devait. Pour ne plus souffrir à cause d'un homme. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que tout serait bien mieux avec Kol. Et elle avait envie de croire cette voix... Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède aussi facilement ! Pour le bien de son cœur. Parce qu'elle savait que s'il se passait quelque chose entre Kol et elle, elle allait s'attacher, ou pire, tomber amoureuse, et elle finirait par en payer le prix. Et ça, elle ne voulait plus. Elle avait déjà assez donnée avec Stefan. À chaque problèmes qu'ils avaient, c'était elle qui essayait de faire tout pour sauver leurs couple. Stefan aurait du, lui aussi, donner du siens et ne pas laisser Elena faire tout son possible pour sauver une relation qui n'avait aucune chance. Stefan et Elena n'avaient aucun avenir ensembles. La jeune fille s'était épuisée, avait fait en sorte de garder celui qu'elle aimait pour elle. Mais au final, cela n'avait servis à rien du tout. Stefan s'était cassés elle ne sait où dans le monde. Loin d'elle. Loin des espoirs qu'elle s'était faîtes. Mais à présent elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus de sentiments pour Stefan. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait bien avant qu'ils ne soient plus ensembles, que leurs couple n'avait aucun avenir. C'était juste les sentiments qu'ils partageaient au milieu d'un énorme trou noir. Rien de plus. Mais en quoi être avec Kol changerait quelque chose ? Rien. Beaucoup de couples étaient voués à l'échec, et vue comment sa vie amoureuse avait commencée, elle était assez mal partie. En sortant avec un autre homme, elle ne vivrait qu'une nouvelle décéption amoureuse, elle en était sûr.

«_** - Elena ?**_ L'appela le vampire qui la tenait dans les bras.  
**- Hum ouais ?**  
**- Pourquoi tu continues de penser que je ne ressens rien ?** »

Pensait-elle cela ? Non, elle ne l'avait jamais pensé. Pas même une seconde. Enfin si, mais à chaque fois Kol l'avait énervée. Jamais elle n'avait pensé cela avec du sérieux. Kol avait beau être un vampire, et aimer tuer des gens avec du plaisir, il avait des sentiments. Certes ils étaient bien cachés sous son masque de vampire froid, mais il en avait. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit une créature de la nuit qui allait changer quelque chose là-dedans ! Il était un être humain, du moins il l'avait été. Un jour, il avait été comme elle, un simple humain avec des faiblesses. Un jour, il avait été comme toutes les personnes qui peuplent ce monde. Un humain, un homme. Malgré sa transformation en vampire, il était toujours le même qu'il y a plus de mille ans (sauf qu'à cette époque, il ne tuait pas de pauvres innocents...). S'il ne ressentait rien, s'il n'avait pas de sentiments, comment avait-il pu être aussi peiné lorsqu'il avait appris que les seules intentions de sa mère était de le tuer, lui, ses frères et sa sœur ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de protèger ce qu'il reste de sa famille, s'il ne ressentait rien ? Ce n'était pas le cas, comme tout le monde, Kol ressentait tout, il aimait lui aussi des personnes qui lui sont chères. Il aime à sa façon. Il avait beau être un monstre assoifé de sang, il avait lui aussi des sentiments vraiment très fort.

« **_- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela._**  
**_- C'est vrai ? _**S'étonna-t-il.  
_**- Oui. Je... tu est comme nous, il n'y à aucune différence entre toi et moi, sauf le fait que ton cœur ne bat plus et que tu bois du sang pour te nourrir. Et si il y a bien une chose que tu est obligé d'avoir, c'est des sentiments.** _»

Kol la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était vraiment étonné de savoir e pensais réelement Elena de lui. Il avait pensé qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un monstre, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Elle le considérait comme une personne normale. Et il était heureux que la belle brune pense cela de lui. On lui avais si souvent dit qu'il n'était qu'une abominations de la nature qu'il commencait à désespérer pour trouver une personne qui lui dirait qu'il est comme les autres.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec enthousiasme. Sur le coup de la surprise, Elena ne répondit pas tout de suite à son baiser, mais elle finit par y prendre part. Elle mit ses problèmes et ses questions sur le cotés pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. Les lèvres de Kol étaient douces, chaudes et il embrassait divinement bien !

Ça faisait deux fois en l'espace de même pas vingt quatre heures que Kol et elle s'embrassait et pour être honnête... elle adorait sentir les lèvres du beau vampire sur les siennes. Il embrassait mieux que tout les autres hommes qu'elle avait embrasser..

« _**- Kol...**_ murmura Elena en se détachant de lui. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés l'avait complètement retourné. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Quelques minutes avant elle pensait à tout les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés avec les hommes et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était d'embrasser Kol. Mais elle en avait assez de rester sur l'épisode "Stefan". Elle voulait vivre sa vie tranquillement et ce n'est pas en pensant aux deux idiots de Salvatore qu'elle allait réussir à avancer !

« _**- Je sais ce que tu va me dire Elena, pas la peine de me le dire. J'arrête de t'embrasser.**_  
_**- Non !** _s'exclama la jeune fille._** Enfin c'est pas ça mais... qu'est-ce que ces baiser représente pour toi ?** _»

Il était important pour elle de savoir ce qu'il pensait réelement de tout cela. Elle voulait savoir ce que ça représentait pour lui.

« _**- J'en sais trop rien. En fait, j'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser, c'est trop bizarre. J'ai envie de te serrer constament dans mes bras, mais je ne sais pas d'où me vient toutes ces envies. Et toi, Elena, qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ?**_  
_**- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée... mais, une chose est sûr, c'est que j'adore trop t'embrasser.**_  
_**- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème ! **_souria-t-il, charmeur. »

Et sans plus attendre, il replongea ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, pour un baiser passionné. Cette fois-ci, Elena ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser de Kol. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait arrêter de l'embrasser, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer..

Au petit matin, Elena se réveilla dans les bras protecteurs de Kol. Il avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'elle réussirais à s'endormir si elle allait dans ses bras. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de l'avoir retenue pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille au beau milieu de la nuit.  
Kol la regardait en souriant et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était enfin réveiller, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle se laissa allerà son étreinte, appréciant d'être aussi proche de lui. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme la veille, ils avaient un peu discutés et avaient décidés de d'essayer d'être ensembles.  
Elena tourna la tête vers son réveil et sauta de son lit d'un bond, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Elle serait tombée si Kol n'avait pas été là pour la retenir.

« **_- Whow, doucement._**  
**_- Mais il est neuf heures ! Je suis trop en retard pour le lycée. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveiller ?_**  
**_- Tu dormais trop bien, et puis tu manquais de sommeil._**  
**_- Mais..._**  
**_- Pas de mais, tu avais besoin de repos, ne dit pas le contraire. _**»

Elena soupira et finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit, aux cotés de Kol. En fait, il avait eu raison de la laisser dormir, maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la force de passer cette journée en cours, surtout avec ses heures de sommeil qui lui manquait.

Lycée de Mystic Falls.

Bonnie, Caroline, Rebbekah et Klaus se trouvaient sur un des bancs du lycée. Les trois filles étaient assises, mais Klaus, qui n'avait pas de place, c'était assis par terre, juste devant Caroline. Ils discutaient ensembles. Bonnie posaient des questions à l'hybride, juste pour apprendre à le connaître un peu plus. Et Rebbekah et Caroline, elles, discutaient sur un sujet qui les passionnaient : La mode !

« **_- Au fait, comment ça se fait que votre frère ne soit pas là ?_** demanda la sorcière.  
**_- Et Elena ?_ **fit Caroline.  
**_- Pour notre frère, il n'a pas passés la nuit à la maison et pour Elena... j'en sais trop rien._**  
**_- Je lui envoie un message !_** s'exclama Caroline. »

" **- Bonjour petite Guilbert ! Tu fou quoi ? Tu m'avais dit qu'aujourd'hui tu viendrais en court... et tu n'est pas là. Et au fait, je suis presque sûr que Kol se trouve avec toi (et qu'il a passé la nuit avec toi), vous n'avez pas fais de bêtises ? haha ! À toute ma poulette ! - C x.** "

Elle reçu presque aussitôt une réponse de son amie.

"** - Je suis dans mon lit, je suis fatiguée ! Oui Kol a passé la nuit avec moi (d'ailleurs, j'ai quelques choses à vous dire) mais NON, il ne s'est rien passé, aucunes bêtises en vue. À toutes blondasse ! - E xx.** "

" **- C'est bien ce que je pensais, sûr que vous n'avez pas fais de bêtises ? - C.** x"

Klaus, qui s'était placés derrière la belle blonde pour lire ses messages fit un grand sourire.

«**_ - Dit donc mademoiselle Forbes, tu as vraiment envie que mon frère couche avec Elena ?_**  
**_- Mais tu as lu mes messages petit con !_** s'exclama la blonde.  
**_- Relax darling._ **»

Il retourna à sa place et Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il posa sa tête contre le banc, c'est à dire entre ses jambes. Elle mit ses mit sur la tête de l'hybride et la lui chatouilla doucement. Lorsque Bonnie et Rebekah les virent tout les deux dans leurs bulles, elles s'en aloèrent en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles.  
Alors qu'elle continuait de toucher la tête de Klaus, elle se sentit soulever du banc et la seconde d'après, elle se retrouvait assise sur Klaus et au même moment, il l'embrassa. Elle n'essaya même pas de le repousser et approfondit leurs baiser en passant ses bras derrière le cou de Klaus.

Elle n'avait plus la force de repousser l'hybride, c'était au dessus de ses forces. À quoi bon résister si elle n'en avait même pas envie ? Klaus l'attirait de plus en plus. Et plus elle passait du temps avec lui, et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui. Elle voulait sans cesse l'embrasser, c'était plus fort qu'elle, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui passait au dessus de tout. Elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas aussi diabolique qu'elle le pensait lorsque ces deux idiots de Salvatore étaient encore à Mystic Falls.

Lorsque Bonnie et Rebbekah revinrent vers les deux "amoureux", Klaus et Caroline se trouvaient assis dans l'herbe, enlacés. Bonnie ne pût que sourire en voyant cette scène. Caroline semblait enfin heureuse. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chance cotés cœur et cela réjouissait la sorcière de voir son amie comme ça. Même avec le plus monstrueux des hommes qui puissent exister. En y repensant bien, il n'était peut-être pas le plus cruel au monde...

« **_- Bon, c'est pas pour vous déranger, mais j'en ai marre d'être dans ce stupide lycée, alors vous savez quoi ? On va rentrer chez vous et on va demander à Kol et Elena de nous rejoindre !_ **s'exclama Bonnie.  
**_- Je suis d'accord, c'est pourri de rester au lycée,_ **renchérit la blonde qui était dans les bras de Klaus.  
_**- Alors c'est parti !** _»

[ ... ]

Tous étaient chez les Mikaelson. Kol regardait Elena, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer, étant occupée à discuter avec Klaus -aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle n'avait plus aussi peur de lui, sa peur était partie d'un coup lorsqu'elle avait vue Klaus et Caroline s'embrasser- Rebbekah et Caroline discutaient de mode, Klaus dessinaiten prenant comme modèle sa belle vampire blonde, tout en répondant aux questions d'Elena et Bonnie travaillait ses sorts, aidée par Elijah. Ils étaient tous à leurs petites occupations.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Bonnie essayait de réussir un sort pour protéger une pièce. Un sort d'intimité quoi. La sorcière n'y arrivait pas et cela commençait un peu à l'agaçer. Elijah avait très bien vu que la jeune fille commençait à s'épuiser, elle avait perdue quelques couleurs et semblait un peu fatiguée, du moins, plus que quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait utiliser beaucoup de magie pour un sort qui ne voulait pas marcher. Mais la sorcière ne voulait pas tout relâcher. Elle devait réussir ce sort !

« _**- Bonnie, c'est bon. Arrête. Tu vas t'épuiser pour rien,** _lui fit remarquer Elijah.  
_**- Non, je dois réussir ce stupide sort !**_ »

Le regard d'Elijah se fit un petit peu plus dur. Il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille continue ce sortilège et ne perde ses forces. Elle aurait tout le temps pour s'entraîner à nouveau un peu plus tard. Lorsque toute son énergie lui serait revenue.

Mais Bonnie, qui était vraiment têtue, continua.. et elle finitpar s'éffondrer, du sang coulant de son nez. Elle avait fait beaucoup trop d'effort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher le sol, Elijah l'attrapa, en même temps qu'Elena poussait un petit cris, ayant vu sa meilleure amie prête à toucher le sol. Décidemment, elles s'évanouisaient toutes en ce moment !

* * *

**Reviews please ! :)**  
**J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**

- Jay. xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

_Voici enfin le chapitre. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le posté, mais je n'avais pas vraiment de temps pour le mettre en ligne, étant donné que la femme de mon grand frère à eu son bébé et donc je passais tout mon temps avec mon neuveu (on s'en fou de ma vie). Et aussi car j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre._

_Il est court, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux et je voulais vous le poster assez vite alors.. En tout cas, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre seras bien plus long que celui-ci._

_Ce chapitre marque l'arrivée de Madisson, une amie d'enfance d'Elena._  
_Damon sera bientôt de retour lui aussi ;)._

_(Je pense que ma fiction auras encore 5/6 chapitres, je ne veux pas faire trop long surtout que j'ai d'autres fictions en cours et que je veux essayer de les finirs avant la fin des vacances..)_

_Aussi pardonnez mes nombreuses fautes, je ne suis pas un dictionnaire !_

**Réponse à Anna :**

Merci pour la review ! Ça me touche de voir que tu suis ma fiction et que tu vienne voir chaque jours si un nouveau chapitre à été postés (tu as du attendre un moment pour avoir celui-ci, désolée...). Oui je viens de me rendre compte que je fais des erreurs pour le "Gilbert", je sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque j'écris ce nom, mes mains se dirigent toutes seules vers la touche "u" de mon clavier. lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Gros bisous à toi :-) x

* * *

Elena était en compagnie de Kol, dans la chambre de celui-ci. Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de celui-ci, regardant le plafond, discutant de tout et de rien. Kol avait essayer de changer les idées d'Elena, qui n'arrêtait pas d'avoir peur pour Bonnie, qui était toujours inconsciente dans la chambre d'Elijah. Elle était tellement inquiète pour sa meilleure amie que même être dans les bras de Kol n'avait rien changer. La jeune fille voulait juste que son amie sorcière se réveille et arrête de s'épuiser avec un sort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire. Mais elle commençait Bonnie par cœur, et elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement.. Elle espèrait juste que son amie ne soit pas assez bête et s'épuise pour rien.

«** - Arrête de t'inquiéter Elena, Bonnie est juste inconsciente, elle n'a rien de grave.**  
**- C'est plus fort que moi,** dit Elena. **J'ai tendance à toujours m'inquiéter pour mes proches.** »

Elena avait toujours été comme ça. Même lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une petite fille. Ses amies passaient avant elle, elle se fichait d'aller mal ou de ne pas être en sécurité, ce qui l'importait le plus, c'était ses amis. Car des amis, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus importants. Et elle savait que quoi qu'elle dirait ou ferait, ils seraient là pour elle.

« **- J'ai l'impression qu'Elijah à un faible pour Bonnie,** murmura Elena.  
**- Elijah ? Sérieusement ? Mon frère qui est à fond sur la petite sorcière ?** »

Elena hocha la tête pour répondre. Elle avait remarquer cela lorsqu'elle avait vue le regard inquièt d'Elijah quand Bonnie s'était évanouie. Il fallait être dingue pour ne pas remarquer que le vampire originel craquait pour la sorcière Bennett. Mais c'était cool qu'un mec bien comme Elijah s'intéresse à Bonnie. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils prenait toujours le temps de réfléchir à tout et puis niveau physique, Bonnie et Elijah iraient très bien ensembles. Elena souria tout en se promenant de rapprocher ces deux-là. Il était grand temps pour Bonnie de se trouver un petit copain et de ne plus être la seule célibataire du petit groupe qu'ils formaient. Elena avait bien conscience qu'en poussant Bonnie dans les bras d'Elijah cela blaisserait Jérémy, mais tout ça ce n'était pas la meilleure vie pour Jérémy. Bonnie étant une sorcière faisait aussi partie du monde surnaturel, et Elena ne souhaitait pas que son petit frère ai cette vie là. Il pouvait avoir bien mieux ! Et puis, Bonnie lui avait confier quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle n'avait plus aucun sentiments pour Jérémy. Il ne fallait pas que Jérémy espère se remettre en couple avec Bonnie pour rien. Parce qu'elle le savait, il n'y aurait plus rien. Et il ne vallait mieux pas briser le reste d'amitié qu'il y avait entre Jérémy et Bonnie. Essayer de les remettres ensembles serait une idée complètement stupide et inutile.

«** - Dit Kol, tu crois que si j'arrange un rendez vous entre ta sœur et Matt ça va marcher ?**  
**- À mon avis, ouais. Fin, le petit blondinet n'a pas l'air de détèster ma dingue de sœur, donc pourquoi ça ne pourrais pas marcher ?** »

Depuis qu'Elena avait apprise que la sœur de Kol craquait à fond sur Matt, elle n'avait pas arrêter de se poser les mêmes questions, _"Est-ce que ça va aller entre eux ?"_ et "Est-ce que Matt m'en voudra si je lui arrange un rencard avec Rebbekah ?". Non, peut-être que Matt ne lui en voudrais pas, mais elle ne voulait pas tester et s'attirer les foudres de son ami blond.. Oh et puis merde à la fin, il fallait juste en profiter ! Au pire Matt l'engueulerait et lui ferait la moral sur ça, mais il ne lui en voudrais pas longtemps. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et il n'était pas du genre à faire la tête à une personne pendant des jours.

«** - C'est quoi ce sourire Elena ?** ria Kol, en se demandant pourquoi sa petite amie souriait comme ça d'un coup.  
**- Je viens de trouver une merveille idée pour essayer de rapprocher ta sœur et Matt, je suis trop forte ! Rebbekah ne pourra que m'embrasser les pieds si cela marche !** s'exclama la brune.  
**- Alors là, tu rêve ma petite !** Entendit-elle Rebbekah crier. »

La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de rire tout en se serrant contre Kol. Une chose était sûre, Rebbekah et Matt auraient un rendez vous ensembles ! Elle n'allait pas rester à ne rien faire, surtout en voyant que les deux autres se tournaient autour sans oser s'approcher. Pour le coup, elle les trouvait bien idiots. Mais elle savait que Matt était vraiment timide, et Rebbekah... sûrement qu'elle n'osait pas s'approcher du garçon qui lui plaisait.

Il y eu un petit silence dans la chambre de Kol, qui fût lorsque celui-ci se releva et attrapa la main d'Elena pour la relever à son tour. Elle le regardait, sans trop comprendre ce qui lui prenait puis Kol la mit en sac à patate sur son épaule avant de s'en aller à vitesse vampirique... Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle comprit, ils s'approchaient de la piscine ! Il n'allait quand même pas la jeterdans l'eau, si ? Non, non ! Il ne ferait pas ça.

«** - Tu n'as pas l'intention de me jeter là-dedans quand même ?** s'écria-t-elle.  
**- Si.**  
**- Mais, je suis toute habillée !**  
**- Ça on s'en fou beauté, tu vas faire un petit plongeon que tu le veuille ou non !** ria Kol. »

Il tenta de la jeter dans l'eau, mais elle s'accrochait fermement à lui. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement ! Lorsqu'il réussit à la détacher de lui, Kol la jeta à l'eau et se pencha un peu en avant pour voir si elle ne se cognait pas contre les rebords. Lorsqu'Elena remonta à la surface, il cru mourir en voyant son tee-shirt blanc mouillé et qui étais donc transparent.

« **- Arrête de me mater comme ça,** grogna Elena.  
**- Nope.**  
**- Petit con,** dit-elle en lui envoyant de l'eau dessus. »

Mais l'eau ne le toucha pas, il s'était poussé à vitesse vampirique pour qu'il ne soit pas mouillé. Saleté de vampire ! Comment est-ce qu'elle allait faire pour qu'il finisse dans la piscine à son tour, hein ? Il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça !

« **- Kol, tu peux m'aider à sortir de là ?**  
**- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toute seule ?**  
**- Bah disons que mes vêtements sont trempés et donc assez lourd. Allez aide moi s'il te plais !** »

Kol s'approcha doucement de l'eau et tendis sa main à Elena, qui la prit. Ne se doutant de rien, Kol commença à essayer de la faire sortir de là mais elle tira d'un grand coup sec et il finit à ses cotés dans l'eau. Il grogna mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille rire. Il aimait entendre ce son ! Elle le regardait, amusés. Lui, Kol Mikaelson qui avait toujours le physique toujours ridicule était complètement trempés des pieds à la tête et le voir dans ses vêtements dégoulinant d'eau le rendait quelque peu ridicule.. et sexy.

«** - Hey, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fais ça ?** s'écria-t-il.  
**- Tu m'as jeté dans l'eau je te rappel !**  
**- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de te venger ! Et puis tu sais, t'es carrément sexy dans ton tee shirt blanc transparent, alors que moi je... je reste beau.** »

Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tirer la langue et de nager jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grande piscine. Kol lui essayait de replacer ses cheveux correctement, bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, étant beau comme ça... "De toute façon, qu'importe la situation, je le trouve toujours beau et super sexy", pensa Elena.

«** - Aaah, ce que c'est bon ce soleil !** s'excama-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
**- Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus bon ?** lui susurra la voix de Kol à l'oreille. »

Elle se mit à rire et le repoussa un peu. Kol la regardait de haut en bas et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Son tee shirt était transparent ! Elle rougit et cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du vampire.

« **- Arrête de me... euh me bouffer du regard !** marmonna Elena toujours aussi rouge.  
**- Mais j'y peut rien ! C'est mes yeux qui veulent regarder pas moi.**  
**- C'est cela,** grogna-t-elle. »

Elle fit en sorte de s'éloigner encore un peu plus de lui. C'était pas Kol le problème, mais il était un homme, et un homme ça à toujours des envies... Et elle avait vue le regard de Kol qui était soudainement devenu noir... et ce n'était pas la fin de sang qu'il avait. C'était la fin de son corps, elle en était sûre ! Et elle avait beau sortir avec lui, elle ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec lui pour le moment. Ça ne faisait qu'à peine une journée qu'ils sortaient ensembles, elle n'allait pas coucher avec lui au risque de passer pour une fille facile. Elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle ne tombait pas dans le lit d'un homme aussi facilement, même si elle sort avec l'homme en question. Elle avait une fierté et il n'était pas question qu'elle perde cette fierté en couchant avec son petit ami dès le premier jour.

«** - Euh... bon je vais devoir y aller, j'ai prévue des choses avec Madisson, une amie d'enfance.**  
**- Ok.** »

Elle sortie vite fait de la piscine et se dirigea vers la maison. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, elle failli tomber mais Klaus fût là pour la retenir. Elle lui murmura un petit "merci" et continua sa route. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Kol la retenue par le bras.

«** - Attends, tu ne va pas partir comme ça ?**  
**- Pourquoi pas ?**  
**- Bon allez suis moi, je vais te préter des vêtements.** »

Elle voulut dire non mais Kol lui pris la main et alla dans sa chambre à vitesse vampirique. Il prit un tee shirt à lui et un short et lui tendit et elle fila vers la salle de bain personnelle de Kol. Décidémment, c'était une habitude en ce moment de lui prêter ses vêtements, mais elle n'allait pas dire non. Les vêtements de Kol était imprégnés de son odeur et elle adorait la sentir.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle mit ses vêtements mouillés dans son sac et releva la tête. Kol était devant elle. Pendant qu'elle était partie dans la salle de bain, Kol avait fait de même et avait passer un short semblable au sien et était torse nue.

« **- Dit, je peux venir avec toi ?**  
**- Pourquoi pas,** souria-t-elle. »

Kol attrapa une chemise qu'il mit aussitôt et ils descendirent au salon, main dans la main. Bonnie était assise sur le canapé, elle venait tout juste de se réveiller et Elijah était à cotés d'elle.

« **- Oh bonnie !** s'exclama Elena. **Tu est enfin réveillée !**  
**- Oui, ça fait une demi heure.**  
**- Mais vous auriez du me le dire ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi Bonnie !**  
**- Tu était bien dans la piscine avec mon frère,** dit Elijah. »

Ah oui c'est vrai, elle était bien trop occuper dans l'eau...  
Elena serra rapidement son amie la sorcière dans ses bras et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir de la maison, suivit de Kol. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de celui-ci et elle lui indiqua où elle devait rejoindre Madisson. Elena, qui voulait passer chez elle pour mettre d'autre vêtements changea très vite d'avis. Elle était à l'aise dans les vêtements de son petit ami, et puis ils sentaient son odeur alors... C'était une excuse valable selon elle !

«** - Madisson je sais pas trop quoi là, elle n'est pas au lycée avec nous ?** lui demanda Kol. »

Non et c'est pour cette raison que les deux filles avaient prévus une bonne après midi shopping pour fse retrouver.

« **- Non, elle est partie de Mystic Falls il y a trois ans et c'est la première fois que je la revoie depuis tout de temps,** expliqua la jeune fille.  
**- Et bien, comme ça je rencontrerais une de tes amies que je n'aurais sûrement pas l'occasion de voir souvent.**  
**- Ouais...** »

Elena éspèrait que Madisson ne dirait rien de gênant devant Kol.. mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien d'éspèrer, Madisson parlait toujours sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Ce qui leurs avait bien souvent causés des problèmes. Mais malgré la langue bien pendue de son amie, Elena l'adorait. Madisson était un peu comme Caroline. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots et faisait face aux problèmes, tout en gardant la tête haute. Et Elena l'avait toujours admirer pour ça. Madisson avait perdue son grand frère dans un accident de voiture -encore et toujours ces stupides accidents !- mais pourtant, elle n'avait presque pas pleurer, elle avait fait face à cette situation comme si de rien n'était. Et ça, jamais Elena ne serait capable de le faire, elle était bien trop sensible...

« **- Euh Kol... évite de parler de choses surnaturelles devant Madisson.**  
**- Ouais, ok.** »

Elena et Kol retrouvèrent Madisson au centre ville. Elle était assise sur un banc, mais ne cessait de se toriller. Toujours cette habitude, elle ne pouvait pas rester en place une seconde. Lorsqu'elle vit Kol, elle haussa les sourcils mais sourit en le voyant tenir la main d'Elena. Et bien, son amie la Gilbert allait devoir tout lui raconter !

«** - Et bien mais qui vois-je, Elena Gilbert accompagné d'un mec hyper sexy,** s'exclama Madisson.  
**- Hey, ne mate pas mon copain Gordon, où je te botte le cul.**  
**- Toi me boter le cul ?** ria l'amie rousse d'Elena. **J'aimerais bien voir ça ma jolie ! Je suis sûre que tu as même pas envie de me boter le cul mais de me sauter dessus et de faire de vilaines choses avec moi,** fit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Elena. »

Kol était cloué sur place. S'il s'attendait à ce que l'amie d'Elena soit comme ça ! Elle avait du répondant la petite. Il était sûr de bien s'entendre avec elle si elle continuait comme ça.

« **- Maddi, je te présente Kol, mon copain,** présenta la brune.  
**- Salut, moi c'est Maddison Emma Gordon, je suis née le vingt cinq juillet 1994 à 22:17 dans la maison où j'habitais, parce que mes parents on pas eu le temps de se rendre à l'hopital. Je vais finir par, "Si tu fais souffrir Elena, je te découpe", voilà voilà ! »**

Bon sang, mais c'était quoi cette nana ? Kol était vraiment scotché. Lui qui avait toujours cru que Caroline était celle qui était la plus "cinglée" dans les amies d'Elena, il s'était bien trompés. Madisson avait vraiment l'air d'être une pipelette, mais surtout, elle ne se cachait pas.

«** - Euh... enchanté.**  
**- Elena, c'est quoi ce mec ? Tu as été le choper où hein ? parce qu'à par être sexy et trop canon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il à d'intéréssé. Il est coicé ton copain, limite on croirais qu'il a un balais dans le cul !** s'exclama Madisson. »

Elena éclata de rire alors que Kol avait les yeux grands ouvert. Il allait finir par couper la langue de cette fille si elle ne se la fermait pas. Elle était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop bizarre cette Madisson. Peut-être que son cerveau ne tournait pas à l'endroit et donc, elle avait un petit grain de folie... Oui, c'était une bonne raison.

« **- Je n'ai pas de balais dans le cul !** s'exclama Kol. »

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour le regarder et il leurs servit un magnifique sourire. En même temp s c'était normal que tout le monde le dévisage de cette façon. Il venait de dire tout haut qu'il n'avait pas de balais dans le cul.

«** - Ah ouais ? Pourtant je croyais.**  
**- Tu croyais mal alors. **

**- Humm et sinon euh... c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?.. ah oui, Kol, tu connais ma petite chérie d'Elena depuis longtemps ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? Vous avez déjà fais des grosses bêtises au lit ?** demanda Madisson. »

Elena ouvrit grand les yeux et se cacha le visage avec ses cheveux. Elle était sûre d'être plus rouge qu'une tomate. Sacrée Madisson.

Du cotés de Matt et Rebekah.

« **- Rebekah, attend !** cria le jeune homme blond en courant après la vampire.  
**- Quoi Matt ?**  
**- Laisse moi te parler..**  
**- Mais bon sang, tu as eu de nombreuses occasions de me parler, de m'expliquer mais tu l'a pas fais !** s'exclama-t-elle.** Va z'y, dit moi pourquoi est ce que tu m'embrasse et même pas deux secondes plus tard tu me repousse ? Tu n'as pas compris que ce que tu fais, ça me fais du mal ? Parce que oui, ça m'en fait. Je sais que j'ai foutue un bordel pas possible quand je suis arrivée à Mystic Falls, mais combien de fois est ce que je me suis excusée ? Au moins cent fois ! Tu ne peux plus jouer comme ça avec moi, Matt, avant d'être un vampire, je ne suis qu'une femme qui as besoin d'amour, alors si c'est que pour t'amuser avec moi, tire toi de là !** »

Une larme avait roulée le long de la joue de Rebekah. Tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment avec Matt lui faisait du mal. Elle l'aimait, elle en était sûre, mais lui ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments. Et ça, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer comme une petite fille. Combien de fois avait-elle essayer d'être aimer en retour par un homme ? De nombreuses fois, mais ils finissaient toujours par lui tourner le dos. Car elle était un vampire, car elle se nourrissait de sang humain...

«** - Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te repousse ?** s'écria à son tour le jeune homme blond. **Parce que j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre avec toi, j'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose de travers qui pourrait te blesser. Avec toi j'essaye de faire le meilleur, tu mérite bien mieux que moi, et pourtant tu m'as choisis.. Rebekah, ne doute pas de ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est bien plus fort que ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec les autres filles avec lesquelles je suis sortis. Tu peux croire ou non ce que je dis mais sache que mes sentiments sont réels.** »

Lorsqu'il avait fait son petit "discours" il s'était rapprochés de quelques pas de Rebekah, qui pleurait maintenant beaucoup plus que quelques instants plus tôt. La voir comme ça faisait mal à Matt. Si elle était comme ça, c'était de sa faute, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Et il s'en voulait aussi pour ça. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter la femme qu'il aime, c'était bien la meilleure ça !

«** - Et qu'est ce qui me fais croire que tu est vraiment sincère avec moi, hein ? N'est tu pas un autre homme qui est juste là pour jouer avec mes sentiments ? Je te préviens Matt, si c'est le cas tu peux partir.**  
**- Non ! Je... Rebekah, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je t'aime vraiment !** »

En entendant sa phrase, Rebekah ouvrit grand les yeux, comme choquée. Lui, il l'aimait ? Il avait de vrai sentiments pour elle ? Whoo.. bah, si elle s'attendait à ça. Avec le temps, elle s'était faîte à l'idée que les hommes qu'elle aimait ne voulait pas d'elle car elle était une vampire. Mais là... Matt semblait se foutre de ce détail. Et ça clouait Rebekah sur place.

« **- Tu m'aime vraiment ?** demanda la vampire d'une toute petite voix.  
**- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! Je t'aime Bekah..** »

Là, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de se jeter dans les bras de Matt. Il venait carrément de la rendre heureuse en lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un mot, un je t'aime, mais pour Rebekah, ça représentait beaucoup. Combien de fois depuis qu'elle craquait sur ce beau blond, avait-elle rêver qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime ? Des tonnes de fois...

Matt s'approcha lui même de Rebekah et la prit dans ses bras. La tête de la blonde reposait sur le torse de Matt, alors qu'il avait posés sa tête sur celle de Rebekah. L'image du parfait petit couple...

* * *

Reviews please ! :)  
J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.

- Jay. xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

_Voici le nouveau chapitre ! :)_  
_Désolée d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour poster ce chapitre, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi (et oui, mon neveu me prends beaucoup de temps lol)._

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitre pour cette fiction (j'espère l'avoir finis avant la reprise des cours...) Et aussi, désolée de vous donner des chapitres aussi court :(_

_Pour la suite de "**Time bomb**", je posterais le chapitre deux lorsque cette fiction seras finis ;)._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, même avec toutes les fautes d'orthographe que je fais.. :)_

**_[Aucune review au chapitre précédent ? Bouhhhhhhhh]_**

* * *

Du cotés de Kol et Elena.

Kol tenait Elena par la taille, ils marchaient dans les rues de Mystic Falls en compagne de Madisson, qui ne faisait que de parler. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus "À New York c'est comme ça, les magasins font rêver" et bla bla bla. Une vraie pipelette ! Mais si on m'était son cotés pipelette de cotés, elle était assez sympa et cool. Bien plus amusante que quelques années auparavant... Quoi que, même étant plus jeune elle parlait autant, et elle s'amusait à embêter les professeurs au lycée aussi...

**«- Bon sang !** s'exclama l'amie rousse d'Elena. **C'est qui ce beau brun en compagnie de ton frère Elena ? Ah mais attend, c'est Jérémy ce mec trop canon ? Je rêve là. »**

Elena se retourna vers l'endroit que Madisson pointait du doigt et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Le beau brun en compagnie de son frère, c'était Damon. Le Damon pour qui elle avait eu des sentiments cachés. Cool. Vraiment. Et si il venait l'embêter ? Et si il la mordait en l'a voyant en compagnie de Kol Mikaelson ? La brune se faisait toutes sortes de scénarios tous plus débiles les uns que les autres mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

**«- Euh... ouais, c'est Jérémy qui est avec Damon.**  
**- Le petit Jérémy avec qui je jouait dans la boue ? Non non non, ça ne peut pas être possible ! Il n'était qu'un enfant lorsque je suis partie... et il n'était pas aussi bien foutu. »**

Elena regarda son amie avec un drôle de regard. Madisson en pinçait vraiment pour Jérémy ? Ouais, c'était sûr, vu la façon avec laquelle elle regardait le frère d'Elena. Madisson prit le bras d'Elena et commença à la traîner vers Damon et Jérémy. Mais Kol n'avait pas lâché Elena, de ce fait, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux entraîner avec Madisson.

**«- HEY JÉRÉMY !** cria Madisson.  
**- Maddi ? Non, c'est vraiment toi ?**  
**- En chair et en os beau goss !** ria-t-elle. »

Le frère d'Elena lui souria avant de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était si bizarre de la revoir après trois ans ! Madisson avait manquer à tout le monde, il ne la voyait plus de bonne humeur et il n'entendait plus ses remarques déplacés. Et il ne voyait plus sa magnifique tignasse rousse aussi..  
Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés près de Jérémy, Elena n'avait pas lâché Damon du regard. Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire à Mystic Falls ? Il n'était pas censé être parti loin de cette ville, aimant à surnaturel ? Il ne devait pas être parti avec son débile de petit frère ? Si. Bah qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, à discuter avec Jérémy, comme si de rien n'était ?!

**«- Toi ? tu fais quoi ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être parti à l'autre bout du monde avec ton stupide frère ?** cracha la brune.  
**- Whoo, du calme Elena. En fait, je ne suis pas restés avec Stefan tout simplement car il est vraiment agaçant. Et puis, j'avais envie de montrer à une personne la ville où je suis né.**  
**- Et donc, tu vas rester là ? »**

Au fond, elle espèrait que oui. Damon lui avait manqué. Lorsqu'il était parti, elle avait en quelques sortes perdu un grand frère, un meilleur ami. Elle tenait à lui, mais il n'avait fait que de lui briser le coeur lorsqu'il avait prit la fuite avec Stefan.

**«- Tout dépend de Jade,** répondit simplement Damon. »

Jade ? C'était qui elle ? Qu'est ce que Damon faisait avec une Jade et pourquoi avait il eu envie de lui montrer la ville de son enfance ? À ce moment, tout pleins de question trottaient dans la tête de la jeune Gilbert.

**«**** -** C'est qui Jade ?  
**- Ma petite amie.**  
**- Et donc, depuis combien de temps tu est avec elle ?**  
**- Depuis mon départ, je la connaissais déjà avant. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de m'être enfui sans même te dire au revoir, c'était nul. »**

Oh ça oui, ça l'était. C'était bien plus que nul encore. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle avait eu mal lorsque les deux Salvatore avaient quittés la ville. Elle avait eu l'impression de sentir son cœur explosé en plusieurs morceaux... et tout ça pour deux sombres idiots qui n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle. Qu'elle belle histoire quand même ! Si elle avait su que sa vie serait comme ça au tout début, lorsqu'elle avait rencontrés les frères Salvatore, elle ne les aurait jamais approchés. Elle aurait vraiment du rester éloigné de ces deux là. Pour le bien de sa vie, mais aussi pour ses proches, et toutes ces personnes qui ont perdus la vie.

**«- Nul ?** s'exclama la jeune fille. **Tu me dis que votre fuite était simplement nulle ? Non mais je rêve là ! Damon, tu ne sais pas comment j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Je crois que si les Mikaelson n'avaient pas été là, je serais toujours aussi mal. Et maintenant que j'arrive à aller un peu mieux, tu réapparaît, c'est... Je sais pas... Étrange. Tu m'as tellement manqués ces derniers mois que c'est bizarre de te revoir.**  
**- Excuse moi pour tout le mal qu'on t'as fais... et d'ailleurs, tu fais quoi avec les vampires Originels ? Ils n'étaient pas censés être des ennemis, ou un truc du genre ? »**

Kol attrapa Elena par la taille et la ramena contre lui. La brune sourit en voyant l'attention que lui portait son petit ami, mais son sourire quitta bien vite son visage lorsqu'elle vit l'expression qu'avait Damon. Il n'était pas content... Mais après tout, qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à foutre ? Rien, elle se fichait carrément de cet idiot... un idiot qui lui avait énormément manqué d'ailleurs. Elle espérait juste que le retour de Damon à Mystic Falls ne créerait pas de problèmes dans le petit groupe calme qu'ils avaient tous formés depuis son départ à lui et Stefan.

**«- Tu vois, depuis que ton frère et toi vous avez quitter Mystic Falls, c'est moi et ma famille qui prenont soin d'Elena, Jérémy, Matt, Caroline et Bonnie,** cracha le vampire de mille ans. **Et avec le temps on as tous appris à s'entendre, à s'apprécier et à s'aimer. Donc tu sais quoi Damon, si tu est là dans le but d'éloigné Elena de nous, je vais très vite te régler ton problème. **  
**- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je ne le ferais pas car je respecte Elena, si je suis partis c'est car je croyais qu'avec moi elle était en danger, juste pour ça. Puis je ne pouvais pas attendre toute ma vie un amour qu'elle ne pouvait pas me donner... d'ailleurs je suis bien heureux d'être parti, car sinon, je n'aurais rien vécu avec Jade... »**

Rien qu'à voir les yeux de Damon, Elena pouvait bien voir qu'il était amoureux de cette Jade. Et malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour lui. Damon méritait une femme qui l'aimait. Il avait droit lui aussi de goûter au vrai bonheur de l'amour. Tout le monde le devait. L'amour était l'une des choses les plus belles au monde. Et Damon méritait d'être aimer en retour par une femme qu'il aime.

**«- DAMON MON CHÉRI !** hurla une voix de femme. **Mais où est ce que tu est bordel de merde ? »**

Elena se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et vit une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir de jai, elle avait la peau mate et ses yeux était vert. En gros, elle était magnifique. Vraiment. Elena n'avait jamais vue une fille aussi magnifique qu'elle.

**«- Hey Jade darling !** cria à son tour Damon.** Je suis là, viens donc par ici ! »**

Aussitôt un grand sourire éclatant vint prendre place sur les lèvres de Jade. La jeune femme se dépêcha de rejoindre Damon et salua Kol et Elena d'un signe de tête. Puis elle prit la main de son petit ami.

**«- Jade bébé, je te présente Elena,et voici Kol son... bah son petit ami, je crois.**  
**- Heureuse de te rencontrer Elena, Damon m'a très souvent parlé de toi. »**

Il n'y avait pas un jour ou Damon ne lui avait pas parlé de la jeune Gilbert. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour elle mais qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Elena, puis de fil en aiguilles, Jade et lui avaient commencés à sortir ensembles. Et il était bien heureux d'être avec elle. Elle était sympa, drôle, belle, avait du caractère. Tout ce qu'il voulait chez une femme.

**«- Enchanté Jade... hum dit Damon, tu as eu des nouvelles de ton frère ?**  
**- Stefan est en Espagne je crois, apparemment il est en couple avec une certaine Naya.**  
**- Oh, c'est bien pour lui alors. Bon euh, on va retourner avec Madisson, à bientôt vous deux ! J'espère te revoir bientôt Damon, et si tu compte t'enfuir de Mystic Falls, tu me préviens car sinon je te retrouve et te botte le cul, et tu sais très bien que je suis capable de le faire ! Sur ce, au revoir les amoureux ! »**

La jeune fille attrapa le bras de Kol et s'en alla pour retrouver Madisson. Damon se demandait pourquoi Elena avait réagis comme cela. Elle avait fait en sorte d'esquiver le _"Stefan a tourné la page"_, mais à présent elle sortait avec Kol, elle ne devrais pas réagir de cette façon... si ?  
En réalité, Elena avait eu ce comportement car elle s'était rendue compte que de savoir Stefan de nouveau en couple ne lui avait rien fait. Elle avait définitivement tourné la page sur les sentiments qu'elles avait eu pour Stefan Salvatore.

**_[ ... ]_**

Elena se laissa tomber sur le canapé de sa maison. Madisson lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant cet après midi shopping ! La brune avait crue que Kol allait finir par tuer Madisson. Il est vrai qu'elle était assez usante. Limite Elena allait la baffer tellement elle parlait. Ok elle avait été heureuse de savoir des choses sur la nouvelle vie de son amie, mais à la fin c'était un peu agaçant ! Maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec un affreux mal de tête à cause de sa pipelette d'amie rousse. Super !

**«- Tu vas bien Elena ?** fit Jérémy en entrant de le salon.  
**- Ouais, je suis complètement vidée !** marmonna la jeune fille.  
**- Laisse moi deviner.. Madisson ?**  
**- Ouais !**  
**- Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas, elle est fatiguante,** souria son petit frère. »

Oh ça oui qu'elle l'était. C'était une vraie pipelette et en plus de ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être grossière. Mais malgré ça, Elena l'adorait. Elle connaissait Madisson depuis qu'elles étaient petites et étaient amies depuis tout ce temps. Madisson était super gentille mais elle avait un caractère dur, elle ne machait pas ses mots et elle riait toute la journée. Cette fille était toujours de bonne humeur. Et ça faisait du bien, surtout aux habitant de Mystic Falls qui vivait dans une ville où il y avait très souvent des meurtres - meurtres fait par des vampires bien entendu.-

**«- Elle a changer je trouve.**  
**- Physiquement oui, mais sinon son caractère est toujours le même. C'est une chieuse !**  
**- Arrête, je sais qu'avant tu craquais à fond sur elle, n'essaye même pas de dire le contraire je te connais par cœur Jérémy, **ria Elena. »

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se mettait aussi à rire. Pourquoi est ce qu'il suivait sa sœur dans son hilarité ? Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait rire ! Ça lui procurait un bien fou de partager ce moment avec sa soeur alors qu'il n'avait pas parler depuis un moment.

**«- Où est ce que tu as été chercher ça toi ?**  
**- Ah ah, j'ai mes sources petit frère,** fit-elle en prenant un faux air mystérieux. **Non sérieusement, tu est mon frère Jérémy, je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête. Et à mon avis, même aujourd'hui ton kif sur Madisson n'est pas entièrement parti.**  
**- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! ... Ok, si c'est vrai, arrête de me regarder comme ça, il fait fllipper ton regard là Elena ! »**

Elena voulu sauter en l'air et crier un "_je le savais_" mais ce retint en voyant le -faux- regard noir que lui jetait son frère. C'est sûr que ce moquer de lui alors qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il craquait sur Madisson la pipelette aurait été assez déplacé. Un peu de compassion pour Jérémy qui était à fond sur Madisson, la chieuse de service...

**«- Et, depuis quand tu sors avec Kol ? l**ui demanda Jérémy pour changer de sujet. **Je croyais que tu ne le supportait pas.. En fait, tu ne le supportais pas, j'ai bien vu comment tu l'engueulais quand tu le croisais et tout...**  
**- Les choses changent Jérémy..**  
**- Ça à bien changer vite entre voux deux dans ce cas,** s'exclama-t-il.  
**- S'il te plais, ne commence pas, je me suis juste rendue compte qu'on ne peut pas détester une personne sans la connaître.. Tu devrais faire la même chose avec les Mikaelson, peut-être que ton avis sur eux changeras. Ils ne sont pas si mauvais au fond tu sais, ils cherchent juste à avoir une vie un peu normale... »**

Jérémy fit comme si il s'en fichait de ce que lui disait sa sœur, mais au fond, Elena savait qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il devait sans doute se rendre compte que les Mikaelson n'étaient pas un danger pour eux. Àprès tout, il n'y avait pas que Elena qui tranait avec les vampires Originels. Il y avait aussi Caroline et Bonnie. Et Bonnie ne donnait pas sa confiance à des vampires d'habitude. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Klaus et sa famille ne leurs feraient rien de mal.

**«- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?** finit par lui demander Elena.  
**- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je te fais confiance !** dit Jérémy, complètement perdu. »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grande sœur lui posait cette question. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance ! En doutait elle ? C'était tout à fait possible.. sinon, elle ne lui aurait pas demander ça.

**«- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**  
**- Bien sûr que si !**  
**- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu veux que j'évite de passer trop de temps avec les Mikaelson ? Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de dire qu'ils sont dangereux, qu'ils ne jouent qu'à un jeu pour gagner notre confiance ? Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors pourquoi est ce que tu t'entête à penser cela ? J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu as perdue toute la confiance que tu avais pour moi..** dit Elena en débalant sa phrase d'un coup sans même s'arrêter. »

Jérémy baissa la tête. Oui c'était vrai, il avait dit ça sur les Mikaelson, il les avait jugés sans même prendre le temps d'essayer de les connaîtres. Et maintenant, il se rendait compte que cela pouvait blesser sa grande sœur. Il était un idiot. Il essayait de protéger sa grande soeur, mais il était un idiot quand même.

**«- Tu sais Elena, j'ai confiance en toi,** dit Jérémy.** J'ai juste énormément peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, chaque jours, à chaque fois que tu n'est pas avec moi, je me demande si tout va bien de ton cotés. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance ou autre, c'est juste la peur de te perdre avec tout le danger qui rode. Ce n'est rien de plus.**  
**- Jérémy arrête de t'inquiéter sans cesse pour moi, je vais bien, et si je viendrais à mourir c'est que c'est mon destin, tout simplement. »**

Jérémy avait baissé la tête, conscient que ce que venait de lui dire Elena était vrai. Mais même avec les paroles de sa sœur il avait toujours aussi peur pour elle. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La peur de perdre Elena était trop grande. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre et ce n'était pas en traînant vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec des vampires qu'elle allait rester en vie.

Il savait qu'il devait faire un effort et essayer d'accepter les vampires Originels. Après tout, sa sœur sortait maintenant avec le plus jeune des Mikaelson..

**«- Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Je vais prendre sur moi et je vais faire tout mon possible pour accepter Kol et sa famille. Si tu passe autant de temps en leurs compagnie c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être si terrible qu'on me l'a dit. **  
**- Et voilà, je retrouve le vrai Jérémy, celui qui ne juge pas sans même connaître. »**

Il souria légèrement et Elena lui rendit son sourire, puis elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle était un peu touchée de voir son petit frère s'inquiéter autant pour elle. Quand il s'était éloigné d'elle lorsqu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire une croix sur son amitié avec les Mikaelson, elle avait bien crue perdre Jérémy. C'était ridicule. Jamais son frère ne la laisserait tomber parce qu'elle fréquente les Mikaelson. Mais elle avait très souvent des peurs comme celle ci. Perdre Jérémy était l'une des choses qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il était le seul de sa famille qui lui restait. Il était important. Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Comme une bouée de sauvetage.

**«- Qu'est ce que tu faisait avec Damon cet après midi ?** lui demanda Elena.  
**- Bah, c'est lui qui est venu me parler,** répondit simplement son frère.  
**- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas tellement amis ?**  
**- Oh tu sais, Damon n'est pas si détéstable que ça. Ok il m'a "tué" mais il a su se faire pardonner. Et puis, on m'a dit de ne pas juger les gens sans prendre le temps de les connaitre, alors je teste avec Damon. »**

Elena hocha la tête et se leva du canapé pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle sortit deux pots de glaces ainsi que deux cuillères et retourna à l'endroit où était toujours Jérémy. Ce soir, c'était petite soirée tranquille entre frère et sœur ! Personne ne serait là pour les déranger, ils allaient simplement profiter de leurs petit moment à deux, ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis un long moment déjà. Soit Jérémy trouvait une excuse pour ne pas passer un peu de temps avec sa grande sœur, ou soit Elena disparaissait avec ses amis.  
La brune lui tendit le pot de glace au chocolat et se réinstalla aux côtés de Jérémy.

**« - Tu veux que l'on regarde quoi comme film ?**  
**- Le temps d'un automne !** s'écria Elena.  
**- Oh non s'il te plais, Elena on a déjà regardé ce film une bonne dizaine de fois !**  
**- Mais j'adore ce film ! Il est génial,** fit-elle, toute excitée, elle savait déjà que Jérémy allait finir par accepter de regarder ce film. **Allez s'il te plais, on le regarde ! En plus, l'histoire est juste trop magnifique.**  
**- Okay, mais je te jure qu'à notre prochaine soirée on regardera un autre film que celui-ci. Tu connais les répliques par cœur.**  
**- Mais c'est mon film préféré !** se défendit la jeune fille en souriant. »

Encore une fois, elle avait réussie son coup, c'est à dire, faire en sorte que son frère accepte de regarder pour la 835106 ème fois son film préféré. Le temps d'un automne. Une magnifique histoire qui l'avait toujours touchée. Jamie Sullivan, petit intello fille d'un pasteur, atteinte d'une leucémie. Et Lendon Carter, le rebelle du lycée, qui ne fais que de se moquer de Jamie, mais qui finit par tomber amoureux de celle-ci. Oh combien de fois Elena avait pu regarder ce film avec sa mère sans jamais s'en lasser ! Lors des soirées famille, son père et Jérémy voulaient toujours regarder des films d'actions, avec des grosses voitures et tout ça, mais à chaque fois, ils finissaient par céder et regarder les films d'amour que voulait toujours regarder Elena et sa mère. C'était le pouvoir des femmes.

**«- Tu te rappelles quand maman et moi on vous embêtait pour pouvoir regarder ce film ?** fit Elena avec un petit sourire triste.  
**- Comment ne pas m'en rappeler, hein ? Lorsque vous décidiez quelques choses, rien ne pouvais vous faire changer d'avis. »**

Elles étaient de vraies têtes de mules. Toujours à s'amuser à faire des blagues aux garçons. Ces petits moments mère et fille lui manquait. La bonne humeur et la joie de vivre de sa mère lui manquait. Tout lui manquait, absolument tout. Il n'y avait pas une journée où elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir essayer de sauver ses parents. Mais elle avait conscience que ça aurait été absolument impossible. Elle n'était qu'une simple petit humaine faible..

**«- Ça me manque tout ça,** mur»mura Jérémy.  
**- À moi aussi. **

Leurs parents étaient pour eux, les personnes les plus importantes qu'ils avaient, mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Ils avaient perdus la vie lors d'un accident de voiture. Et Elena aurait elle aussi fermé les yeux à jamais si Stefan n'avait pas été là pour la sauver. C'était l'une des seules choses pour laquelle Elena pouvait le remercier. Parce qu'après, il n'avait foutu que son bordel dans la vie de la jeune fille. Et ce n'est pas pour dire, mais c'est en parti à cause de lui qu'elle avait été très souvent en danger. C'était juste de la faute de ce stupide vampire !

_" Ma petite Elena. Besoin de te parler, tu peux venir chez moi ? Bonnie et Rebekah sont déjà là ! Je t'attends ! x "_

Elena regarda l'heure. Vingt deux heures. Pourquoi Caroline avait besoin de lui parler à cette heure là, tout en sachant que le lendemain ils avaient cours ? Oh et puis, c'était Caroline après tout. Elle se fichait toujours de l'heure qu'il était. Elena avait l'habitude maintenant.

La belle brune rangea son portable dans sa poche et elle attrapa sa veste en cuir posée sur le porte manteau puis elle quitta sa maison. Elle frissona lorsqu'elle sentit le vent faire virevolter ses cheveux. Au fond d'elle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment..

Elle s'apprêta à monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle sentit une main se plaquer contre sa bouche, et une autre sur ses yeux. Non mais, c'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était encore un piège qu'on lui avait tendue ! Elle en était sûre. Mais qui aurait fait ça ? Le seul qui représentait vraiment une menace pour elle avait été Klaus, or maintenant, celui ci n'était plus une menace, ils étaient même devenus amis.

Mais alors, qui est ce qui aurait voulu lui tendre ce piège ?! Qui lui en voulait jusqu'à la kidnapper ?!

* * *

_Et oui, dans ce chapitre notre beau Damon fais son retour avec sa petite amie, Jade._

_Juste, vous en pensez quoi de Madisson ?_

**Reviews please ! :)**  
**J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**

- Jay. xx

[M-R-P loveee.]


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour !**

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et oui, déjà ! Mais j'ai d'autre fiction en cours alors vous ne resterez pas longtemps sans chapitre lol._

_Eh oui, ça va déjà être la fin, mais je vais très vite revenir avec de nouvelles histoires sur the vampires diaries et sur... Hunger Games ;)._

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**The vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire et les personnages inventés sort tout droit de mon imagination !**

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils recherchaient tous Elena, qui était disparus. Une semaine qu'ils cherchaient dans tout Mystic Falls et ses alentours. Mais la jeune femme restait introuvable. Bonnie avait bien essayer de faire des sorts de localisation mais à chaque fois, elle revenait au point de départ. Échec. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait bloqué tout accès à la jeune Gilbert. L'œuvre d'un sorcier, sans aucun doutes. De toutes façon, seul un sorcier était capable de faire cela.  
Jérémy commençait lentement à perdre espoir, il continuait de rechercher, oui, mais c'est comme s'il n'y croyait plus. Heureusement que Madisson était là pour le soutenir, sinon il serait déjà éffondré.

Ils commençaient tous à devenir dingue de ne pas la retrouver, Elena et sa bonne humeur leurs manquait. Mais ce qui les énervaient encore plus, c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir.

«** - C'est décidée, je vais demander de l'aide à Damon !** s'exclama Caroline. »

Klaus lui fit un regard du genre "_Tu est complètement folle_", mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était bien décidée à demander à Damon de les aiders à chercher Elena. Personne ne la ferait changer d'avis ! Elle avait beau ne pas supporter ce prétentieux, peut-être que lui, il aurait une petite idée, de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver Elena.

«** - Tu sais, ça ne sert à rien du tout de demander de l'aide à cet idiot. Il n'est qu'un simple vampire, il est inutile, **dit Kol. »

Ouais, un simple vampire.. qui pouvait quand même leurs apporter une aide de plus. En plus de ça, Damon savait s'y faire quand il s'agissait de recherche.

«** - Peut-être, mais plus on seras et plus on retrouvera Elena, alors que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je m'en fou, je vais demander à Damon de l'aide.**  
**- Fais comme tu veux, moi je te dis qu'il ne la retrouvera pas,** fit Kol en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Il était persuadé que Damon n'allait pas les aiders à grand chose, mais si Caroline insistait et bien, il n'allait pas dire non. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il devrait supporter ce stupide vampire qu'est Salvatore.

« **- Il faut que je regarde une nouvelle fois dans mes grimoires !** s'exclama Bonnie tout en se décalant des bras d'Elijah. »

Malgré qu'ils étaient tous en pleines recherches de la jeune Gilbert, Bonnie et Elijah avaient trouvés un peu de temps pour se voir, discuter, apprendre à se connaître encore plus pour finalement se mettre en couple. Certain diraient qu'ils avaient mieux à faire en cherchant Elena, mais pourquoi auraient-ils du laisser passer leur bonheur après ? Tous deux appréciaient énormément la jeune Gilbert, mais ils n'allaient pas laisser passer leurs amour pour ça.

« **- Tu as déjà regarder dans tout tes grimoires Bonnie, tu n'as rien trouver,** soupira Matt. **Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai un sort pour débloquer un autre sort dans les grimoires que tu possède. On l'aurait déjà trouvés si c'était le cas. **  
**- Il faut que je vérifie une nouvelle fois,** dit la sorcière. **J'ai l'impression d'être passée devant quelques choses d'important. J'arrive dans une minute, ne bougez pas d'ici. **»

Elle les laissa en plan et monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans la chambre d'Elijah, là où elle avait laissée tout ses livres de sorcellerie. Elle attrapa un gros livre, noir, avec le signe des sorcières de Salem. Bizarrement, depuis qu'ils recherchaient Elena, elle se sentait attirée par ce grimoire, une force venant de nul part la poussait vers ce livre, mais elle ne sait pas comment elle arrivait à résister à cette force assez puissante.

La belle sorcière redescendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber, mais elle se retenait à chaque fois à la rembarde en bois.

« **- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce grimoire m'obsède, il m'attire. J'en sais rien si la solution est dedans, mais je préfère regarder de nouveau. Il se peut que je n'ai pas fais assez attention aux sorts que contient ce grimoire... Bref, donner moi un peu de courage pour lire toutes ces pages.**  
**- Pourquoi ne fais tu pas appel à ta magie pour trouver le sort que tu recherche ?** la questionna Rebekah.  
**- Tout simplement car lorsqu'on demande à notre magie de nous chercher un sort, ce n'est pas toujours les bon, et je ne préfère pas tester, surtout en sachant que certain sortilège sont assez... catastrophique.**  
**- Ouais, donc il vaut mieux que tu lise tout ce livre, bon courage Bonnie,** souria Klaus, moqueur. »

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et se plongea aussitôt dans sa -très longue- lecture. Kol, lui, continuait de tourner en rond, ce qui commençait à agacé Elijah, qui ne supportait pas cette situation. Caroline quand à elle, elle étais dans les bras protecteur de Klaus, qui lui regardait sa sœur et Matt, qui était devant la fenêtre, enlacés. Vu comme ça, ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins calme, mais en réalité, ils ne l'étaient pas. Pas du tout même. Mais ils préféraient ne rien laisser paraître.

**_BAAAAM !_**

Tous sursautèrent et regardèrent la personne qui venait d'entrée dans le manoir des Mikaelson. Jérémy. Le frère d'Elena, qui cherchait toujours n'importe où pour retrouver sa grande soeur.

« **- Je viens de réfléchir à un truc !** s'exclama la voix de Jérémy.  
**- Ah, parce que tu sais réfléchir toi ?** grogna Kol d'une voix agacée.  
**- Oh, ne commence pas à me faire chier toi. Tu ne me supporte pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça. Si je suis là, c'est pour essayer de trouver une solution pour retrouver ma sœur, et pas pour subir tes phrases pleines de débilités aussi grosse que toi ! donc la ferme ou je te jure que je trouve un moyen pour te tuer ! **répliqua Jérémy. »

Là, il venait carrément de boucher Kol. S'il croyait que le petit frère de sa copine subissait les critiques sans rien dire, il s'était bien tromper, Jérémy n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, même face à un vampire. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui faisait peur.

« **- Bref, je disais quoi moi déjà ? Ah oui ! En fait, je me rappel d'un sort qu'on avait testé avec Bonnie, c'était quand on avait déjà enlever Elena. En fait, Bonnie m'avait envoyer dans l'esprit de ma sœur et par ce fait, j'avais pu voir l'endroit où elle se trouvait.**  
**- Mais tu oublie qu'un sort bloque tout les autres sorts qui ne proviennent pas du sorcier qui as enlevés Elena,** intervient Kol. »

Pour une fois que Kol n'avait pas insulter Jérémy de "petit humain idiot". Bizarre. Le frère d'Elena avait pris l'habitude d'entendre une insulte lui étant adresser de la part de Kol. Mais là rien. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il en avait plus qu'assez que le copain de sa soeur le rembarre à la première occasion.

«** - Je le sais ça, j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses, je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu ne le pense. Bref. J'ai longuement réfléchis à ça pendant la nuit et je pense que si Bonnie cherche beaucoup plus d'énergie au fond d'elle, elle arriverait à passer au travers de ce sort.**  
**- Sauf que Bonnie utilise déjà beaucoup d'énergie et si elle continue comme ça, il y a des risques qu'elle y reste la vie,** répliqua Elijah. **Peut-être que toi tu t'en fiche qu'elle meurt, mais moi pas.**  
**- Mais je le sais ça ! Vous me prenez pour quoi bon sang, je ne suis pas assez fou pour risquer la vie de Bonnie ! **»

Bon sang, ils l'énervait. Y en avait-il au moins un dans cette maison qui le savait intelligent ?... En même temps, c'était un petit peu normal qu'ils se méfie tous de lui, pendant un long moment il avait essayer de faire changer de compagnie sa sœur, lui disant qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de confiance et bla bla bla. Mais c'était fini tout ça maintenant ! Non ? Jérémy faisait des efforts et voilà comment il était remercier !

« **- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour ton idée Jérémy,** dit Elijah.  
**- Je crois que le petit Gilbert n'a pas terminer, laissez le donc finir,** intervient Klaus, ce qui surpris Jérémy. **Nous t'écoutons Jérémy.**  
**- Bonnie, je pense que si tu te fais aider par une autre sorcière, tu pourras prendre plus de ton énergie.**  
**- Sauf que je n'ai pas d'autres sorcières.**  
**- J'en connais une, et je lui ai déjà parlé de notre problème, elle est d'accord pour nous aider. **»

Kol secoua la tête. Et voilà maintenant que le petit Jérémy s'occupait de Leurs affaires ! Ok, c'était le frère d'Elena, ok il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, mais s'il se mêlait de ça, il n'allait faire que s'attirer des problèmes.

«** - Tu as pensés à tout a ce que je vois,** murmura Caroline.  
**- Je suis prêt à tout pour sortir ma sœur de là. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me laisser sur le cotés quand il s'agit d'Elena !**  
**- On ne comptais pas te laisser de cotés,** dit Kol. **On voulait te prendre comme appât pour attirer le vilain sorcier qui as kidnapper Elena...** »

Tous regardaient Kol. Jérémy lui, il lui lançait un regard des plus noirs. Il trouvait ce vampire vraiment débile.

«** - Oh allez relax, je blaguais, arrêter de me regarder de cette façon. Comme si j'allais risquer la vie du frère de ma petite amie, il faudrait être dingue pour faire ça.**  
**- Avec toi on peut s'attendre à tout, et si tu ne le sais pas, tu l'est.. dingue je veux dire, **répliqua Jérémy. »

Il trouvait la "blague" de Kol, vraiment mais alors vraiment pas drôle du tout ! Ce mec l'agaçait tellement. Comment faisait Elena pour supporter Kol, hein ? Non parce que il était insupportable.

« **- Bref, qui est donc cette sorcière qui pourrait m'aider, Jérémy ?** lui demanda Bonnie.  
**- Tu vas être très étonnée.**  
**- Alors ?** »

Jérémy souria alors que Bonnie commençait à s'impatienter. Vu le ton qu'avait pris le frère d'Elena, Bonnie connaissait cette sorcière. Elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir qui de son entourage était une sorcière.

« **- Madisson Gordon,** dit Jérémy au bout d'un moment. **C'est elle la sorcière qui veut bien t'aider.**  
**- Madisson ?** s'exclamèrent Bonnie et Caroline d'une même voix.  
**- La petite chieuse est dotée de pouvoir magique ?** demanda Kol. »

_" La petite chieuse "_ ? se demanda Bonnie. Mais elle mit bien vite ce détail dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait d'autre chose à régler pour le moment que de savoir pourquoi est-ce que Kol appelait leurs amie comme cela.

«** - Non vraiment, la Madisson notre amie qui est partie de Mystic Falls il y a trois ans ? Elle est vraiment comme moi ?**  
**- Puisque je te le dis ! **»

Alors là, si elle s'attendait à ça. Et mais... comment Jérémy pouvait être au courant que Madisson est une sorcière ? Elle était partie il y a trois ans et ce genre de choses ne se disaient pas par téléphone...

« **- Comment tu le sais d'ailleurs qu'elle est une sorcière ?** lui demanda Caroline. »

Apparemment, sa meilleure amie s'était posée la même question qu'elle.

« **- Bah, elle est revenue ici... vous ne le saviez pas ? Je croyais pourtant qu'Elena vous l'avais dit ?**  
**- Non, elle ne nous a rien dit !**  
**- C'est parce qu'elle voulait vous faire la surprise,** expliqua Kol. »

Caroline tourna la tête vers Kol, et lui envoya un regard noir, même si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était en colère qu'on ne lui ai pas dit qu'une de ses meilleures amies était revenue à Mystic Falls.

Bonnie aussi était énervée. Tout comme Caroline, elle trouvait ça normal d'être mise au courant que Madisson était de retour, mais elle contenait sa colère. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle fasse une crise de colère. Il avait assez de Caroline pour l'instant !

« **- Et toi Kol, ça ne t'ai pas venu en tête de nous le dire ?** siffla Caroline. »

Kol n'aimait vraiment pas le ton que la petite amie de son frère prenait avec lui. Il avait oublier, ça arrivait à tout le monde, non ?

« **- Excuse moi mais je n'avais pas que ça à faire, j'ai beaucoup plus important en ce moment que de vous prévenir d'une chose stupide. Elena s'est faite enlever et peut-être qu'elle est morte alors qu'il est ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne viens pas me faire chier avec sa maintenant où je te jure que je t'arrache les yeux !** répliqua Kol. »

Sa voix avait fait frissonner la jeune Caroline. Il était carrément effrayant là !

Du cotés d'Elena.

La jeune fille se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et humide. Elle était attachée à une chaise, par des chaîne. Une semaine qu'elle était là. Sept putain de longues journées qu'elle se retrouvait dans cet endroit. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, si elle était toujours à Mystic Falls ou non. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que ses forces la quittait peu à peu. Elena ne dormait presque pas, et elle était très peu nourrit. Normal, on enlevait pas une personne pour la nourrir et bien la traîter.

La brune ne savait pas qui l'avait kidnapper, jamais elle n'avait vue le visage de celui ou celle qui l'avait enlever. Elle n'avait pas entendue sa voix non plus.

Elle se trouvait piéger ici, dans le noir et en plus, elle ne pouvait rien voir à cause de ce stupide bout de tissus devant ces yeux. Super ! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter tout ça, hein ?! Non mais sérieusement, elle allait se repêter mais le surnaturel ça n'avait foutue qu'un bordel pas possible dans sa vie !

Alors en premier, son double maléfique n'était qu'une garce, ensuite il y avait un hybride fou -qui était maintenant devenu son ami- qui s'était servi d'elle pour briser une malédiction et puis, elle ne comptait même pas tout les autre petit problèmes mêlés au surnaturel qu'elle avait eu. Sa vie n'était faîtes que de ça ou quoi ?! Non parce que franchement, là ça devenait agaçant.

Mais si le surnaturel n'aurais pas fais parti de sa vie, jamais elle n'aurait faîte la connaissance de la famille Mikaelson, Damon et Stefan... ouais, elle comptait cette idiot dans sa liste, car, elle l'avait apprécier un jour, et au fond d'elle, elle tenait encore un petit peu à lui..

« **- Elena !** s'exclama une voix. »

Elle fût d'abord heureuse d'enfin entendre autre chose que sa respiration, puis son "bonheur" retomba très vite lorsque elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Et merde ! Ça devait certainement être l'homme qui l'avait kidnapper. Maintenant elle en était sûre, c'était bien un homme qui lui avait tendu ce piège.

«** - Qui êtes vous ?** demanda la jeune fille, méfiante.  
**- Moi ? Oh, je suis juste celui qui t'as enlever, tu n'a pas besoin de savoir quel est mon prénom.** »

Elle avait été bête de penser qu'elle pourrait mettre un nom sur cette voix. Comme s'il allait arriver l'air de rien, tranquille pépère et lui dire _"Oh salut, moi c'est Jean-Jacques !"_.

«** - Faîtes vous montrer au moins !**  
**- Encore une fois, je vais te dire que tu n'a pas besoin de voir mon visage. Tu ne dois rien savoir sur moi.** »

Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer ? Il était tellement moche qu'il avait peur qu'Elena ne meure sur le coup en voyant son affreux visage ?

«** - S'il vous plaît.**  
**- Roh, bon d'accord, mais c'est juste parce que je ne veux pas que tu pleurniche pour voir à quoi je ressemble !** »

L'homme sortit de l'ombre et Elena pût voir le visage de celui qui l'avait enlever. Et bah ça ! Si elle s'attendait à se retrouver face à un homme aussi jeune ! Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, et pour être franche, il était plutôt beau goss. Depuis quand les kidnappeur étaient-ils aussi beaux, hein ? Elena se rappelait que dans les films qu'elle avait regarder avec son frère, les méchants hommes qui enlevaient les gensétaient tous moches, et vieux aussi.

« **- Vous êtes vraiment celui qui m'as enlever ?** lui demanda Elena.  
**- Puisque je te le dis !**  
**- Euh... ok. Ce n'était pas la peine de me répondre de cette façon.**  
**- C'est juste que tu est hyper chiante avec toutes tes questions !** répliqua l'homme. »

Bon, il n'était pas de bonne humeur et elle l'agaçait à parler.. Étais-ce une bonne chose ? Elle pouvait peut-être le pousser à bout pour qu'il la relâche et... non, très mauvaise idée, il risque juste de lui faire du mal si elle commence à l'embêter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire hein ?

Le draguer, lui faire les yeux doux et il lui enleverait ces putain de chaines qui la retenait... Non, ça ne se passait pas comme sa. Ou au pire, s'il l'a relâchait, il la ferait souffrir pour ensuite la tuer !

« **- Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez kidnapper ?** murmura la brune.  
**- Oh c'est simple, tu est un très bon moyen de pression sur ces foutu vampire Originels,** ricana-t-il.  
**- Un moyen de pression sur eux ? Non mais vous êtes devenu fou. Ils ont beaux être mes amis, ils se fichent que je me suis faîte enlever par un fou furieux comme vous. Il n'y a que leurs famille qui compte !** s'écria-t-elle. »

Paf ! Une claque. C'étais sûrement le "fou furieux" qui ne lui avait pas plu. Il avait été vexé ? Eh bah tant mieux, autant dire les choses comme elles le sont. Il est un fou !

« **- Vous êtes vraiment qu'une tafiolle !** grogna la jeune fille. **Lever la main sur une femme ? Il n'y a que les dingue qui le font !**  
**- La ferme !** hurla-t-il. »

Ce mec commençait sérieusement à emmerder Elena. Bon sang, il se croyait dans un film ou quoi ?! L'attacher avec des chaînes, non mais ho, est-ce que l'on faisait ça dans le monde réel ? ... Oui, quand on sait que le surnaturel existe, et cet homme sais l'existence des vampires, puisque il venait de le lui confirmer quelques instants plus tôt. Mais même, on ne faisait pas ça ! Elena était humaine !

«** - Pourquoi avoir un moyen de pression sur eux ?** finit-elle par demander.  
**- J'ai de bonnes raison.**  
**- Dîtes moi.**  
**- Ce n'est absolument pas de tes affaires mademoiselle curieuse, mais c'est parce que ces connards ont tués ma sœur alors qu'elle voulait les aider avec ses pouvoirs. Ils n'ont même pas pris le temps d'en savoir plus.**  
**- Vous êtes un sorcier ?**  
**- Oui,** répondit-il simplement. »

Ok, ça allait être beaucoup plus dur que ne le pensait Elena. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être dans cette pièce sombre. Ça la faisait flipper ! Et puis, elle avait l'impressiond'entendre des grattements, comme si il y avait des souris affamées qui cherchait à se nourrir en grattant tout et n'importe quoi. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette situation. C'était carrément trop chiant d'être enfermée dans le noir et ne pas voir la lumière du jour. Elle qui avait l'habitude de courir à l'air frais...

« **- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez enlevé moi ?**  
**- Pourquoi, tu aurais préférée que j'enlève ta copine sorcière ou la petite vampire ultra sexy ? Quel sont leurs prénoms déjà ? Ah oui... Bonnie Bennett et Caroline Forbes.**  
**- Non mais... moi je n'ai rien à faire dans ces histoires.**  
**- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu est un moyen de pression !** **Je vais me servir de toi pour les attirer ici, ensuite je les tuerais, mais pas Kol, puis je te tuerais, devant lui pour qu'il sache à quel point ça fait mal.** »

Ah oui, et elle était sûre de mourir à la fin de tout cela. Super vie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait de n'être qu'une simple petite humaine innofensive ! Elle était sans défense.

« **- Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de vous expliquer avec eux ? Peut-être que vous trouveriez un terrain d'entente, ou autre ?**  
**- Parce que je ne supporterais pas de voir ce bâtard devant moi, alors que c'est lui qui as tué ma sœur !** Répliqua le sorcier.  
**- Hey, vous ne parlez pas comme ça de lui ! C'est un vampire, c'est dans sa nature de tuer !** cria Elena.  
**- Il pourrait arrêter de tuer de pauvres innocents !**  
**- Vous savez qu'ils n'ont pas voulu être transformer en créature de la nuit ?! Vous ne connaissez rien de leurs vies, alors arrêtez de parler, parce que vous êtes peut-être pire ! Et insulter Kol de bâtard ? Sérieusement ?** »

Elena n'aimait vraiment pas comment cet idiot de sorcier avait traiter Kol. _"Batard"_, non mais quel mot stupide !

« **- Je ne peux pas être pire que ces buveurs de sang,** ricana le sorcier. **Je ne tue pas les gens, je ne suis pas comme ces Mikaelson... comme Kol. Non mais sérieusement, huh, mademoiselle Elena Gilbert, comment est-ce que vous faîtes pour sortir avec ce tueur ? Oh... que suis-je bête, bientôt tu ne seras plus en couple avec lui, puisque je t'aurais tués, puis seulement après ça, je m'occuperais de ton cher vampire et sa famille de barge. Ils vont regretter d'avoir tuer ma soeur !**  
**- Ah ouais, tu crois ça ?** Fit une voix que Elena reconnue comme étant celle de Kol. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son vampire et failli pleurer lorsqu'elle vit tout ses amis regroupés, venu pour la sauver. Kol, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Jérémy, Madisson, Damon, et même Jade. Tous étaient là ! Elle était touchée de voir qu'ils étaient tous là.

« **- Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour des réalités mon petit. Toi, nous tuer ? J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens ! Tu n'as pas l'air très effrayant et puissant pour un sorcier. Et si je puisse me permettre, la chemise que tu portes est affreusement immonde !** s'exclama Elijah.  
**- Et d'ailleurs, espèce de sorcier connard à gros cul, pourquoi tu as enlevé Elena ?** intervient Madisson.** Tu as franchement rien dans la tête parce que tu savais que tout ses potes sont surnaturel. Oh et... j'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose Jeff...** »

Elle murmura un sort tellement vite que même Bonnie et l'autre sorcier ne comprirent pas. Puis même pas deux secondes plus tard, Jeff -le sorcier- sautait en l'air, les fesses prenant feux. Ils eurent tous bien du mal à garder leurs sérieux face à la scène. C'était tellement amusant de voir l'homme qui avait kidnapper Elena, sauter en l'air, les fesses en feu !

« **- Maintenant, les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer,** grinca Kol entre dans ses dents, d'une voix effrayante. »

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !_

**Reviews please ! :)**  
**J'accepte toutes critiques, bonnes comme mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**

- Jay. xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour !**

_Et voici le dernier chapitre qui est court -non que dis-je ? il est bien plus que court !- Breeeef. Cette histoire est officiellement terminée. Mais je reviens très vite avec la suite de " Time Bomb ", ma fiction Klaroline ;-)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimer cette fiction. Moi en tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire, même si je ne suis pas très fière de mes chapitres._

PS : Je déteste la fin de cette histoire, mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées...

* * *

Kol regardait toujours le sorcier avec son air menaçant. À ce moment précis, il devait lutter fortement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le faisait pas ? Tout simplement car il voulait le faire souffrir avant de le tuer. Jeff le stupide sorcier les avait bien fait "souffrir" en enlevant Elena, il méritait lui aussi de souffrir. Kol lui ferait tellement de mal que le sorcier serait obligé de lui demander de le tuer. Et le plus jeune des Mikaelson ne le ferait pas parce que c'est un sadique et qu'il adore faire du mal aux gens.

Il le mordrait, lui tordrait les os, lui frapperait la tête contre un mûr. Bref, tout plein de choses qui lui ferait bien mal. Lui, méchant et fou ? Non jamais ! Non mais sérieusement, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça, on était pas au pays des bisounours quand même. Et puis, l'idée de faire du mal au sorcier le tentait trop !

«** - Attends avant de commencer ton jeu Kol,** s'exclama Madisson. **Jeff, détache Elena !**  
**- Dans tes rêves bébé,** dit Jeff avec un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. »

Du coin de l'œil, Elena vit son frère froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il serrait les points. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé encore pendant cette semaine où elle n'était pas là ?!

«** - Rohhhh, ce que tu peux être chiant toi,** râla la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu est toujours le même chieur. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu te supporter pendant presque six mois. Et comment ta sœur à fait elle aussi pour te supporter, pendant presque dix neuf ans. Remarque, elle ne voyait pas à quel point tu étais emmerdant, elle était aussi conne que toi.** »

Aussitôt cette phrase sortie, le sorcier devint rouge de colère. Il était en rogne ? Très bien.

«** - Ne parle pas de ma sœur !** hurla Jeff.  
**- Relax coco, tu n'as pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça. Bref... Elena, je vais te détacher ma chérie, et après ça, tu pourras foutre un coup de pied là où je pense à ce crétin.** »

La rousse récita un sort en latin, et en deux secondes, les chaînes qui retenaient Elena se cassaient et volaient à travers la pièce. Tous fûrent obligés de s'abaisser pour ne pas les recevoir en pleine tête. Tous, sauf Jeff. Qui vola contre un mûr, une des chaînes le suivant.

«** - Madisson Emma Gordon, tu vas me le payer sale petite conne !** cria Jeff.  
**- Ce que tu peux être emmerdant, et oh, faut relâcher la pression Jeffounet,** dit Madisson avec un sourire en coin. **Rappelle moi pourquoi est-ce que je suis sortie avec toi, le débile idiot, qui n'assure même pas au lit ?!** »

Elena du se retenir de rire. Vu la situation, c'était mieux de ne pas partir dans un fou rire.

« **- Vous croyez vraiment m'arrêter ?**  
**- Oui, et on va le faire,** confirma Kol avant de foncer sur le sorcier qui était toujours plaqué au mur. »

Kol sortit ses crocs, et à ce moment là, Jeff l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Il voulait s'amuser le petit ?! Ok, alors ils allaient s'amuser !

Kol chargea de nouveau, mais alors qu'il allait atteindre Jeff, plusieurs cris se firent entendres, ce qui le fit se retourner aussitôt. Tous étaient à terre, totalement inconscient. Sauf Elena, qui elle se retrouvait attachée à une chaise. Cette constatation fit grogner Kol. Il avait encore plus des envies de meurtres après ce sorcier !

Pour qui il se prenait avec ses sorts à la noix pour qu'Elena se retrouve clouée à une chaise, et les autres pars terre hein ?! S'il avait une batte de base-ball à la main...

« **- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !** grogna Kol.  
**- Faire quoi ?** dit Jeff, innocemment. »

_" C'est ça, fait le petit innocent mon gars, mais dès que je te met la main dessus, tu pourra dire adieu à ta vie misérable ! "_ pensa Kol.

« **- Tu le sais très bien !** hurla Kol, à bout de nerf.** Tu te prends pour qui pour faire ça à Elena, ma famille et mes amis ?!** »

La seule chose qui resta dans la tête d'Elena fût qu'il avait prononcer son nom à elle avant de dire "sa famille". Et tout le monde sait à quel point Kol aime sa famille !

Elle arrêta de penser à ça lorsqu'elle vit une chaise derrière son copain prendre feu. Ce connard de sorcier était en train d'essayer de tuer Kol avec une chaise enflammée !

«** - Kol, derrière toi !** cria Elena, des tremblements dans la voix à cause de la panique. »

Kol bondit aussitôt au bout de la pièce et Jeff cessa le feu, conscient que ça ne servait absolument à rien.

«** - Du feu ? Sérieusement ?!** »

Kol bondit une nouvelle fois sur Jeff, et cette fois-ci, le sorcier ne pût pas l'esquiver.

Mais ça, c'était avant que l'autre idiot ne se reprenne et lance un anévrisme à Kol.

Le vampire de mille ans hurla à cause du mal de crâne que lui provoquait le sorcier. Comment est-ce qu'il allait réussir à tuer cet enfoiré, hein ?!

Kol ne pensa plus à la douleur et se releva avant de lancer un sourire à Jeff, qui le regardait surpris. Kol avait mille ans, et en mille ans, il en avait eu des anévrismes, il était habitué. La douleur était là les premières minutes, mais après, c'était comme si il ne s'était rien passer.

« **- Comment tu as pu faire...**  
**- Oh allez, tais-toi, stupide sorcier bon à rien et inutile !** siffla Kol entre ses dents. »

Bon sang, il en avait plus que marre de cet idiot qui le regardait bêtement ! Il en avait assez de jouer ! Tout à coup, son envie de faire souffrir le sorcier était partie, laissant place à l'envie de le tuer sur le champs.

Il tenta une nouvelle attaques avec les anévrismes, mais ça ne fit rien. Kol ressentit juste des picotements à la tête.

« **- Arrête avec tes attaques d'anévrismes, ça ne marche pas idiot !**  
**- D'où tu me traites d'idiot toi déjà ?**  
**- J'ai pas besoin d'avoir ton accord pour le faire.** »

Le sorcier lâcha un petit grondement sourd, ce qui fit rire Kol. Si ce Jeff machin chose ce croyait effrayant, il se trompait lourdement. Même un chien agressif faisait plus peur que lui !

« **- Vous les vampire, vous n'êtes que des enfoirés !** cria Jeff.  
**- Et vous les sorcier, je dis pas sorcière hein, parce que j'ai deux amie sorcière et elles sont super, bref les sorcier vous êtes que des bon à rien.**  
**- La ferme. La ferme. La ferme !**  
**- Arrête donc de répéter la même chose, au dirait un vieux CD rayer,** lanca Kol. »

Les yeux de Jeff semblaient jeter des éclairs, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'était qu'un simple sorcier inoffensif. Encore il aurait été aussi puissant que Bonnie, Kol aurait eu des raisons d'avoir peur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste un sorcier bon à rien qui ne sais pas que s'attaquer à des vampires -surtout Originels- peut s'avérer très dangereux.

«** - Va au diable !** cracha Jeff.  
**- Avec plaisir, toi par contre, va te jeter dans un feu !** répliqua Kol, avec son éternel sourire en coin.  
**- Sais-tu que c'est que des conneries ces histoires ?**  
**- Ah comment tu le sais ? Tu as vécu comme moi, plus de mille ans ? Il a eu une époque où ils brûlaient les sorciers sur des bûchers.** »

Elena tentait de cacher le fou rire qui commençait à arriver. Ce n'était pas le moment. El était encore coincée sur cette putain de chaise, à attendre que Jeff la libère -chose qu'il ne ferait pas, bien entendu- et qu'il meurt. C'était bizarre pour elle de penser à une chose comme ça, mais elle avait vraiment envie qu'il meurt. Il apportait un bordel de plus dans sa vie, et elle n'aimait pas cela du tout ! Elle avait déjà bien assez d'emmerde, non, il fallait que ce sorcier de pacotille se rajoute à ca. Super ! Cool. Elle avait bien envie de pleurer de rire face à la situation. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette merde, c'était trop, elle commençait à en avoir assez de ne pas avoir une vie normale.

Kol dit un truc que Elena n'entendit pas, mais cela ne dû pas plaire à Jeff car il eut un sourire mauvais et envoya Kol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le vampire retomba dans un bruit sourd, et cela fût étrange, mais il ressentit une douleur descendre le long de son dos.

Ensuite, le sorcier se jeta sur Elena, la détacha de la chaise à l'aide d'un sort et l'attrapa par la gorge pour la plaquer pars terre. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à réspirer ! Kol la regardait avec un regard inquiet, tout en essayant de passer au dessus du mal que lui avait procurer sa chute. Ça ne faisait pas du bien !

«** - Lâche là !** grogna le vampire de mille ans. »

Pour simple réponse, le sorcier se mit à rire tout en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur le cou d'Elena.

« **- Je t'ai dis de la lâcher !** cria Kol. »

Mais cela n'attira même pas l'attention du sorcier, qui semblait aimer voir Elena manquer d'air.

Kol ne sût par qu'elle force il sut le faire, mais il se releva à toute hâte et se jeta sur Jeff qui n'eut pas le temps de faire un sol mouvement. Les crocs de Kol étaient déjà planter dans sa peau et il le vidait de son sang. Elena tomba pars terre, en toussant, et en se tenant le cou. Ça lui faisait attrocement mal. Elle regardait Kol prendre la vie de Jeff en le vidant de son sang, et ça pouvait paraître bizarre, mais elle n'avait même pas un tout petit peu peur en voyant cela.

_**...**_

«** - Kol, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvés ?** lui demanda Elena. »

Cette question lui était restée en tête depuis qu'il l'avait libérer. Elle devait vraiment savoir !

« **- Je ne t'ai pas sauver, on étaient tous là,** réctifia le vampire.  
**- C'est toi qui as tué Jeff, c'est toi qui m'as libérer de son dernier sort, et c'est toi qui m'as sorti de cette pièce sombre pendant que les autre étaient inconscients !**  
**- Parce que tu est ma copine et que je tiens à toi ?** »

La jeune Gilbert souria, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison.

« **- Il y a peut-être de ça, mais pour de vrai ?**  
**- Parce que tu me manquais ?**  
**- Hum, sûr ?** »

Ok, apparemment Kol évitait cette discutions. Et bah, ils allaient quand même parler de ça ! Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Elle lui lanca un regard insistant et il soupira. Rien qu'à voir Elena, elle n'était pas prête à le lâcher avec cette histoire.

« **- Parce que je t'aime...** finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. **C'est tout nouveau pour moi, je ne me suis jamais intéressés à une fille, je m'amusais avec elles, oui, mais il n'y avait jamais de sentiments. Que toi...**  
**- Je t'aime aussi,** le coupa-t-elle. »

* * *

_Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens lisent -et peut-être apprécient- ce que l'on écris !_

Love, - Jay. xx


End file.
